


Xiaolin School Years

by Raggamaninof



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggamaninof/pseuds/Raggamaninof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Spicer moved to China when he was 9 years old. There he enters the International Xiaolin School and meets people that will change his life for ever. And so the journey of his school years begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack Spicer stood in front of the International Xiaolin School in Beijing, China. With a lunch box in one hand and backpack on his small shoulders, his 9 year old self was having a hard time because really, the place looked terrifying to him. The red roofs and the wide doors reminded him of the castles he had to get to in video games, only to be beaten mercilessly by the big boss inside of it to get the princess. Except this time, he knew there was no princess waiting inside, just a school of hungry kids ready to rip him apart with insults and teases.  
“Mom,” Jack’s voice quivered as he felt his eyes tear up, “Don’t go,” he managed to say, looking up at his mother who seemed to tall and strong right now. He didn’t want to leave her, she would protect him from those kids, none of those kids ever messed with his mom and he liked it that way. She looked down at him with a smile oh so calm,  
“Don’t worry Jack, this school isn’t like the one back home. You know that people back in America are much more… openly judgmental there. All you need to do is keep to yourself and then friends will start to appear.” She said softy. Something inside of Jack wanted to believe those words, but the other half (the half that had experienced bullying and neglect from his previous classes) didn’t believe a single word. But that didn’t matter, because she kissed him on the forehead, led him to the entrance of the school and bid him goodbye. And her hand slipped out of his so easily, it almost made him cry. He watched her as she got into her car and waved, as she drove away and put more and more distance between them, a distance that was slowly weighing down on his stomach. Jack had never felt more abandoned in his short life. But he knew he had to do this. And so, with a mass of bright red hair and big red eyes, little Jack Spicer turned, took a deep breath, and entered the IXS in Beijing, China.   
The looks started immediately. Every boy, girl, teacher, staff member, even the damn class pet, everyone stared at him. Most teachers stared with confusion, some with curiosity, and some kids stared with wicked smiles, as if having found a new prey. And so, little Jack continued towards the classroom he knew he was going to be put in. He kept his head low, his shoulder hunched forward and his eyes only on the floor. There it was, class 6B with bright golden letters. The door was wide open and kids were still walking in. He wanted to bolt so badly, but he forced himself to calm down and stay put.   
“Just do it, just go in.” he whispered to himself in a trembling voice. And so, with a strong intake of breath, he stepped into the classroom. People stared, once more, and Jack hurried himself over to the teacher. Perhaps the teacher would nice to him like his other teachers were sometimes, except they were all nicer when his parents were around. But this man, this middle aged Chinese man with a really long and black goatee, smiled at him at once! Jack couldn’t believe it!   
“Hello young man! Do I have the honor of having you in my class this year?” he asked as he turned in his seat and bent down to look at Jack at eye level. Jack didn’t know how to respond, so he quickly nodded. The man smiled even wider,  
“Well that’s wonderful! What is your name, young one?” he asked. Jack opened his mouth but nothing came out. He closed it, a bit embarrassed, and tried to swallow and remember how to speak. Ok, second try:  
“Jack… Jack Spicer…” he managed to croak out. The man nodded,  
“Nice to meet you Jack, my name is Mister Fung.” He said, “How old are you?”  
“I’m 9 years old,” he said softly.   
“Oh! You are young! Are you sure you’re in 6th grade?”   
“Yeah… I’m sure.”  
“Well, Jack, I am very happy to have you here, why don’t you go sit with another student of mine that is quite young. He is right over there next to the bookshelves.” The man said as he pointed at a little boy, (even shorter than Jack!), sitting in a desk by himself. He was bald, which confused Jack even more, and his skin was a strange tone of yellow. He sat in silence with his eyes closed. “I’m sure you two will get along wonderfully.” He said with a smile.   
Jack didn’t want to disappoint Mr. Fung, he was being so nice to him already, and so he nodded and walked over to the little boy. He slipped his bag and lunchbox under his seat before sitting down and looking at the other kid. He still had his eyes shut and seemed as if he had fallen asleep sitting down.  
“Uh… hi…” Jack tried. The little boy’s eyes shot open and looked directly at him. This made Jack a little scared, but he held it back. “My name’s Jack… what’s yours?”  
The boy seemed confused that Jack was speaking to him at all. But instead he made a frown and said,  
“My name is Omi, but if you are trying to make friends with me I will disappoint you, I am very annoying, or at least that is what other kids say.” He said as he returned to closing his eyes. Jack made a confused face,  
“I’m really annoying too!” Jack replied, “I bet I’m more annoying that you!”  
Omi opened his eyes and looked at Jack once more,  
“No, I am by far more annoying.”  
“You don’t know! I made no friends at my school back home, something has to be wrong with me!” Jack stated.  
“I have been here my whole life, and I still have no friends!” Omi said. “Why don’t you have friends?”  
“I’m different, and a freak, that’s what they said, and I’m really annoying…” he said casually. Omi nodded his head,  
“I am told the same! Except instead of being called freak, I am called shorter than shortcake!” Omi said. Jack nodded,  
“I know how you feel,”  
“It’s awful,”  
“I know,”  
“Let’s be friends!” Omi exclaimed. This caught Jack off guard, but he looked up at Omi and saw something he hadn’t seen before in any child; sincerity. Omi seemed so excited, in difference to how calm he had been a few seconds ago, and so honestly happy that Jack had to smile.  
“Sure!” he said. But the moment was short lived when Jack felt something hard hit his head from behind. He yelped and saw as a large Lego piece fell near him. A loud cackle followed. Omi was surprised and when both he and Jack turned to see, they’re eyes widened. A tall boy, definitely too old for this grade, was standing near them with weird bright hazel eyes and dirty red-brown hair. His smile widened when he saw their expressions.  
“Look what the school managed to bring in, another little freak.” He said loudly. Jack felt himself cringe, the boy was actually really large and his uneven teeth made him look just more evil. Omi’s eyes turned angry,  
“Don’t you dare talk to my friend like that!” Omi yelled. Suddenly, there was silence in the room. Even Jack was shocked. They had only met for a few minutes and the little yellow boy was already defending him. The boy looked at Omi,  
“Stay out of this Cheese head, nobody likes you.” He said. Omi seemed a bit hurt by the statement and Jack felt something inside of him bubble up.  
“Don’t worry Omi,” he said with an angry look. “Douche bags like him don’t even deserve our attention.” And with that, he turned around and smiled at Omi and whispered, “Ignore him,” and then started talking about how much he actually like Lego’s and building things in general. Omi caught on and started talking as well. This, added to the fact that he’d been called a douche bag, made the boy angry.  
“Hey! You can’t just ignore me like that!” he growled. He started stomping towards their table, and this worried Jack, but he saw how calm Omi was and decided to keep it cool. Surely enough, as soon as the boy go to their table and started reaching out to grab Jack’s bright colored hair, a hand stopped him.   
“Roy Hannibal, don’t you have elsewhere to be?” Mr. Fung asked respectfully. Roy’s eyes widened and he dropped his gaze.  
“Yes Mr. Fung…” he murmured before turning and running out of the class to his own grade. Mr. Fung huffed and then looked at the boys,  
“What you both did was very brave; I know this year will be a good one with you two in my class.” He said with a smile. Both boys smiled at him and then at each other. And after that day, school wasn’t that bad of a place for Jack after all.  
…  
It was the middle of the year when Jack first noticed something wrong with his mom. His mom had been late to pick him up for a few days, and every day Omi would stay with him. They would sit side by side and wait until the familiar red Porsche drove in and they would bid their goodbyes. Jack soon found out the reason Omi could wait so long after school was because he was an orphan, and his guardian was Mr. Fung, who lived in a cabin right next to the school. So it didn’t matter, just as long as he didn’t stay out past dark. But Jack couldn’t think about it too long before he started noticing bruises on his mom’s arm, blooming like violets. He knew she tried to hide it under her expensive coats, but he could always tell from how she cringed a bit when she sat down in the car and accidentally leaned on a bruise. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but she was always smiling for him that Jack didn’t want to ask her and make her sad. Jack also noticed that his dad was more grumpy that usual. He wouldn’t look at Jack as much and he was always doing other things as long as he didn’t have to speak with Jack or his mom. This made Jack a little sad, but he always managed to forget it and go to school the next day. But one day it was different. One day he heard voices downstairs and when he went downstairs there he was, his father in all his tall mightiness. His mother was screaming at him about something, something about another woman and Jack didn’t understand. All he understood was the horrid sound of skin hitting skin when a slap resounded through the room and his mother fell to her knees. He screamed. He burst through the room and straight to his mother before wailing because of how weak she suddenly looked. He couldn’t take it, his mother was stronger than this. Even so, the moment he looked up his father was staring down at him with tears in his eyes, yet his eyes were so angry.  
“Is this what you want him to see? Isn’t this how you really are Henry?!” His mother yelled and Jack saw how his father’s eyes began swelling with sadness. He left the room, leaving him to hug his mother and cry with her. The next day he went to school and he was very quiet. His mother was on time to get him this time, but after that day, he never saw his dad again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9th Grade, and someone interesting walks into the school...

Three years later.  
It was the first day of 9th grade and Jack was excited to go back to school. He had managed to put away the fact that his parents had gotten a divorce and decided the best he could do was study hard so that he could help his mother when he got older. School work was never a problem, the courses given at the school barely challenged him and he was the captain of every intellectually based team in the whole school. Even Omi couldn’t beat him at chess anymore! So going to school really only meant one thing; seeing his friends. Yes, you heard that right, Jack had friends with an s at the end. An American boy named Clay had arrived last year from Texas when his father took over farming zones in China, and he had been teased by everyone. He was fat and overweight and he just couldn’t stand the hamburgers and bacon jokes anymore. Omi and Jack approached him, knowing the feeling just as well, and soon they were known as the three musketeers; candle (that was Jack), shortie (Omi), and fatty (Clay). To be honest, Clay had a hard time with his complex, but Jack and Omi helped him forget about it. Ends up that as slow as Clay may have been, he was actually quite heavy and strong, so their friendship helped; Jack had the harsh words to defend them, Omi had his self defense skills (the boy was a martial arts prodigy) and nobody would mess with them because Clay was standing right behind them. They were a strange team, but they were happy. Jack was a genius, everyone found out, and he helped them with homework to make sure they all did well in classes, and Omi tried to teach his friends martial arts, even though they had a hard time keeping up. Clay really was just a funny and peaceful guy to be with. Jack was currently taking all AP courses and he had begun building things in a small room he made back home which he called his “secret lab”. He was also the number one candidate for Valedictorian of his year! Even at this age!  
Another reasons 9th grade was a good year was because of their teacher. The school had just hired a very famous martial arts master, and the man dedicated himself not only to teach martial arts, but to teach history as well. All three boys loved his class. His name was Master Dashi (they had learned in 8th grade that they should now refer to their teachers as Master) and he was one of a kind (Also, Omi was a ridiculous fanboy when it came to Master Dashi). He was young and funny and always picking on the lazy kids. One time he even hit Roy square in the forehead with a piece of chalk when he fell asleep during class. Jack couldn’t stop laughing. There was also Wuya, the new head of school, and she was incredibly strict. One could say that is a bad thing, but she kept things in line, and developed a particular liking for Jack. She said she remembered the days when she would also put eyeliner on her face, and that it helped her identify with who she was now. It helped Jack to know he wasn’t the only one with strange habits during his tween years. But the biggest thing out of 9th grade was yet to come, because in the middle of the year, two new students arrived.  
Jack had always been a martial arts fanatic, even if he couldn’t even swing a good kick himself, but he was always aware of what was going on in the martial arts world. So that day, he was walking up the stairs with Omi and Clay, talking about how their break had been, when Roy was suddenly standing on the steps above him. Jack had barely recognized him before a big meaty hand reached forward and pushed him square in the chest. Jack tried to grab for Clay but the boy was too slow, and Omi was a few steps forward, therefore not being able to reach with his short arms. They watched in horror as Jack began to fall backwards and Jack was already starting to scream in his high pitched manner when two strong hands caught him under his arms. Jack took a moment to realize he had been caught before looking up. His heart stopped. Two amber, almost golden, eyes stared down at him under a huge mane of black hair. He knew those eyes, he knew that angular gorgeous face, where had he seen them!  
“Chase Young, nice to meet you,” the boy said in a rich voice. Jack gasped,  
“You mean Chase Young, child prodigy of Tai Chi and black belt in every Martial Arts in China holding the Guiness World Record of most arts mastered at the age of 10?!” Jack was pretty much out of air and turning dizzy after that long speech. Chase raised an eyebrow at the younger boy,  
“Well, I do have quite the reputation.” Jack couldn’t believe his luck. Chase Young, his idol because of his skill and intellect, was holding him and had just saved him from Roy!  
“Aw, you aren’t any fun!” Roy yelled from the top stairs. All of the boys stared up at the large kid, “I was gonna watch him fall like a rag doll.” Chase frowned, many people had gathered around to see the handsome new student and now they were watching with curiosity as Roy challenged him.  
“How about you put your skills to better use, other than harassing people, Bean?” he snickered. Roy went pale and everyone gaped. Bean, it was the PERFECT name! His face was almost kind of shaped like a bean and his hair was like red bean paste color! Jack could have sung halleluiah if he hadn’t been so star struck at the moment. Giggles ran through the people watching and everyone started laughing at the horrid nickname Roy had just gotten.  
“Why how dare you!” He roared. But just as he was about to step down and face Chase there was a hand on his shoulder.  
“I told you not to make a show, brother.” Master Dashi said, and Roy recoiled at the older man’s touch. Chase rolled his eyes,  
“He was harassing these boys, they’re underclassmen, it’s not like I was causing any trouble.” Chase explained as he let go of Jack, but Jack just stared with wide eyes.  
“Sure, by the way, where is Shadow? I thought you brought her with you?”  
“Right here, sir,” a silky British voice said from nearby. Everyone turned to look at the gorgeous and fit girl walking up the steps to meet Chase. Her deep green eyes and teal blue hair made her extremely extravagant and beautiful. Not to mention she made the school uniform look GOOD.  
“Keep Chase under control, will you?” Dashi asked politely. Chase rolled his eyes and Shadow smiled,  
“Of course! Don’t worry, I have his back.” She said with a smile. Master Dashi nodded in approval and walked back to his room. Roy disappeared as soon as he got a chance to and Jack, Omi and Clay were just staring in amazement.  
“Chase Young, what an honor to meet you!” Omi said as he bowed politely. Chase bowed as well,  
“And you would be?”  
“Omi, nice to meet you!”  
“And my name is Clay, Clay Bailey, I’m from America but I’ve heard a lot about you from these two.” Clay said politely as he nodded towards his two friends. Chase smiled,  
“I’m glad my reputation is a good one, your support is greatly appreciated. Also, what is your name?” he asked as he looked at Jack. Jack almost blushed, but he kept himself in line.  
“Jack, Jack Spicer.” He said. Chase’s eyes widened,  
“You’re the son of the CEO of Spicer Enterprise?” he asked. Jack’s smile faltered a bit,  
“Yeah… if you want to put it that way.” He said with a small chuckle.  
“Well, it’s been nice meeting you all and I will see you around, as they say.” Chase said. He walked back down the stairs and Shadow waved at the boys politely before following him. Once they were gone, Jack and Omi looked at each other excitedly.  
“Oh my god that was Chase Young!” Jack hissed excitedly.  
“He is more impressive in person indeed!” Omi said. Clay smiled,  
“Alright fanboys, I think we should all take a break and actually get to class.” He said. Suddenly the bell rang and all three boys squeaked and ran to their history class. From that day on, Jack and Omi just about became Chase’s fans.  
“Chase, is it true you’ve broken at least fourteen different martial arts records so far?” Jack asked one day. Chase smiled, obviously happy to have his ego stroked by such words.  
“Well, yes, that’s true.” He said. “Is it true that you’ve memorized each and every one of them?” he asked with a mocking smile. Jack almost blushed.  
“Of course I have, who wouldn’t!” he said with a roll of his eyes. Chase chuckled and punched him lightly on the shoulder, gaining a wide smile from the albino underclassman.  
Chase was also incredibly handsome. All the girls swooned for him and suddenly, Jack noticed something as well. He seemed to get this kind of swelling feeling in his chest when Chase was around and also wishing he could be around him more. But it wasn’t until one day he woke up from a rather… involved dream, that he began suspecting something else was going on. Could it be that Jack was attracted to boys? He stayed up most of that night, thinking about it hard. He had just dreamed about getting intimate with Chase! And not only that, he had enjoyed it! But he knew Chase wasn’t like that; he was also Chinese, and he knew Chinese people weren’t very tolerant with those types of people. And so, he kept it to himself. He made sure not to stare at Chase after that, and to not seem too interested in what he said.  
But then Roy got involved.  
Chase had been kind at first, and the boys even considered him a friend, but then one day they saw him talk to Bean. He had appeared out of nowhere, only Omi had seen him, and he could tell that whatever Bean was telling him wasn’t a good thing.  
It all changed. Chase started teasing Omi, first lightly, but then it started getting worse. It was as if he was almost mocking his style of fighting, which to be honest kind of hurt the little guy. He started treating Jack quite badly, actually. But Jack was so star struck he never noticed, only when it seemed to get a little harsh. Only Clay noticed, but no matter what he said Jack would always swoon over the 10th grade boy, eyes dreamy as always. But even Jack noticed something was off the day that Chase got fed up with him following him and called him and insect. Jack felt something in his heart contract, but he didn’t show it. Instead he apologized and left the older boy alone.  
They used to sit at the same table in lunch all the time, but recently Chase had been avoiding them for some reason, and this worried Omi and Jack. One day, they went to lunch and smiled when they saw Chase sitting with Shadow at a table. A group of the martial arts kids had surrounded them, including the current school’s best student, Guan. They were surprised that Chase had gotten so many people to sit with them! And so all three boys approached the table,  
“Hey, guys!” Jack said. Chase merely looked up as soon as he went back to his food, barely minding Jack at all. Shadow didn’t even look up. Jack made a confused face.  
“Um, do you guys mind if we sit here?” Jack tried to say, but at this point he realized the whole table staring at them with mocking faces. He knew this feeling, the feeling of dread pooling at the bottom of his stomach.  
“There’s plenty of tables you can sit at, it’s kind of crowded here.” Shadow said with a smile as she pulled her legs up and spread them across the free space where they had planned on sitting.  
“But, we always sit here,” Clay said shyly.  
“Sorry but, this is a table for people in the martial arts clubs.” One of the girls there, a blonde called Ashley, said. Omi frowned,  
“But, I do martial arts as well,” he said. A Russian boy named Vlad chuckled,  
“But are you in one of the clubs?” he asked mockingly. Omi then stood quietly, realizing the situation.  
“No, it’s alright,” Chase said suddenly, and Jack felt a spark of hope begin. “They can sit here, we’ll just move.” He said simply. Suddenly, the spark was completely swallowed by a huge wave of dread. All of them stood up giggling and left the three kids to stand there, staring at what was happening. As soon as they all left and repositioned themselves in another table, Jack growled and sat down.  
“Why would Chase Young treat us like that? What happened to the good times we spent together?” Omi asked suddenly and he sat down as well.  
“You know, you can’t trust guys like that, all they want is fame and attention.” Clay said as well as he sat down. Jack sighed as he looked at Chase, so perfectly sitting and laughing with other martial arts kids.  
“Yeah, but who the hell needs him when you have two awesome friends?” he said as he looked at the other two. They smiled and Omi even blushed a little at the comment. And so they ate in peace.  
A few weeks later Jack was walking down the hall when a slim leg slid underneath him and knocked him off his feet. He crashed hard onto the cold floor with a “oof” sound, his books spilling everywhere. As he tried to get up he heard laughter and his heart sank. He turned and saw as all the martial arts kids stood laughing, Chase in front of them with a smug look. Jack chuckled, a smile appearing on his face. This confused the kids, but he stood up and brushed himself off.  
“Wow Chase, those are some grade A friends you’ve got there. Really good moral role models, I can tell.” He said sarcastically. Their smiles faltered as he finished picking up his books. As soon as he straightened himself up his smile curled into a wicked one.  
“I’ll be laughing when they grow tired of kissing your ass, and decide it’s nicer to stab your back than sit in your shadow.” He said.  
“Why you…” Vlad said as he started walking towards Jack. But the red head gave them no time, running out of there at an almost inhuman speed.  
“Holy shit… how’s he so fast?” Shadow said as Jack dashed around the corner. The last thing they heard was, “Track team, bitches! YOLO!”  
Jack ran directly to where Omi and Clay were and told them everything. None of them spoke to Chase for the rest of the school year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10th grade, and so arrives a pretty girl.

One Year Later  
Jack had never really fallen for a girl before. So the moment Kimiko Tohomiko walked in through the door during his first day of 10th grade, Jack never thought he would feel his heart skip a beat and his insides warm up the way they did, until that moment. She was a new transfer student from Japan and she was beautiful. Of course, they were in the same grade, but she still looked young and thin, which is why boys didn’t pay much attention to her. If anything, they thought her gaming obsession was strange and pushed her away from the group quickly. Of course, the three boys were there for her as they were every time a student was abandoned by the class. She fumed and ranted about how angry she was at those kids being so stupid and thinking that gaming was normal for guys, but not for girls. Jack spoke up immediately,  
“I think that’s awesome.” He said. She looked up at him with wide eyes,  
“What?”  
“The fact that you game, it’s so awesome. Gaming girls are so cool, like, if girls were allowed to game I promise you that guys would all be just wiped out from the gaming world because you guys are actually really good.” He explained. “And your tactical planning is way more advance that ours, as well as multitasking during operations in certain games.” Kimiko almost blushed at those words.   
“Really? You mean that?” she asked.  
“Of course I do! You know Sarah Krisler?”  
“Oh my god she’s like the Dota godess!”   
“Well, I knew her back home, and guess what? She only started gaming four years ago, and she has a full time job.” He said with a smile. Kimiko’s eyes almost popped out,  
“Are you serious?!”  
“Of course I am! She’s super awesome, I have her on my facebook if you’d like.”  
“That would be awesome!” And so they continued to speak. Omi and Clay had been pushed out of the conversation nicely, since they knew nothing about what they were speaking of.   
“Well, looks like those two got along quite well.” Clay said. Omi nodded,  
“Indeed my Texan friend, Tohomiko seems to be a fantastic addition to our group of friends.” He said with a smile. And so, their group grew. Kimiko was actually also an incredibly computer geek, but also a Judo black belt, which made Omi very excited about her company. Jack and Kimiko were the closest after a while. Kimiko and him would stay up until ungodly hours while playing different games online or she would go over to his house after school to play games and also just talk about life. They agreed on various subjects and were always very eager to speak with each other. Not only this, but that same year Kimiko decided that if Clay ever wanted to get over his chubby complex, he might as well start working out. And so, Omi and her began training both Jack and Clay at the gym. They would go out to run every morning together and even go to the gym. The first few weeks Jack and Clay would collapse at the end of their gym session, wheezing for air, and promise that if they died here they died together and would be buried with the words “Two lazy Americans that were worked to death by two Asians.” This amused the other two friends, but it did not stop them from making them get up and continue working out. By the end of the year, Clay had lost 30 pounds and was starting to replace that weight with muscle, and Jack even got toned! He was starting to get a six pack, just barely though, and he had some muscle here and there. The workouts had also helped them get a bit taller, and so all four of them were proud of themselves. And then Summer came.  
Since Jack really had nowhere else to go for Summer, he stayed in China with Omi since Clay and Kimiko had to go back home to see their families. Omi and Jack continued training during this time and when Kimiko came back towards the end of the summer, Jack had to say he couldn’t believe his eyes. Puberty had been kind with Kimiko, filling her hips and chest just enough to make her more woman like, but keeping her beautiful young face and giving her a few more inches of height. But that wasn’t what surprised Jack the most. What did surprise him, though, was what happened between them. Kimiko had gone to his house while his mother was working (as always) and they were having a marathon of goo goo Zombies when suddenly she paused her controller.  
“Hey Jack…. I’ve been thinking…” she said softly. Jack looked up at her with curious eyes,  
“Uh, that’s a good thing… you know, I’d be worried if you stopped thinking.” He said. She smiled and wacked his arm playfully,  
“I’m serious!”  
“Alright, alright, tell me,” he said. She fumbled with her thumbs for a moment before she blurted,  
“Do you like me?” she asked. Jack raised his eyebrows, his heart starting to pick up speed,  
“Well, I’m going on a limb here and guessing you mean this question romantically?” he tried, careful with what he said. She nodded. He sighed,  
“Well, I guess there’s no point hiding it. Yeah, I like you, you’re beautiful and smart and you kick my butt at videogames so yeah, I like you.” He answered, her face lit up, “How about you?” he asked. At this point Kimiko blushed harshly and scooted so they were sitting right next to each other.  
“Well, I mean… I asked so… yeah, I do.” She said with a smile. Jack wanted to scream of happiness, Kimiko liked him! What were the odds!? She looked up at him with a small smile.  
“So does that mean we’re like… in a relationship?” Jack asked. She shrugged,  
“Do you want to be?” she asked. He controlled himself, but still nodded quite enthusiastically when she said it. And so they both smiled and giggled at how happy they were at the moment. He felt confident suddenly, and he let his arm slide from where it sat on the back of the couch onto her shoulders. She noticed this and smiled as well.   
“Well, now that you’re my boyfriend,” she said with a smile, “I want to do something I’ve wanted to do for a long time now.” And so, she reached up and took Jack’s face in her small hands. That day, in front of a paused game of goo goo Zombies, Jack had his very first kiss.  
…  
That year was the best year Jack had ever had in his whole short life, he decided. Kimiko had grown up nicely, and all the boys were after her now. Even Chase looked up when she walked in after summer vacation, only to get wacked on the head by Shadow. Those two had a thing going on, but for some reason they never made it official. Jack on the other hand, had a beautiful Japanese girl beside him, and he was beaming. Nobody could believe they had ignored such a pretty girl and very less that now Jack Spicer of all people was dating her! Omi and Clay were very happy for them, and Master Fung (now director of the elementary school) even went out of his way to congratulate Jack. Dashi even gave him a “you know what I mean” look after he asked how Kimiko was doing. Jack was almost mortified but laughed anyway. That year, Jack decided, had to be a good one. And so, when the school announced they were going to do the Mini Romantic Picture Show (a strange combination between Romeo and Juliet and the Rocky Horror Picture Show that some kid in the school had written up) Jack and Kimiko were the first to show up. They even convinced Clay to join, even though Omi said that he couldn’t, because he had just found a new teacher who he had to go train with after school. They were happy for him, since Master Dojo sounded like a really cool guy, and didn’t push him into joining them. Now, things changed when one day when Chase Young sat down at their table. Everyone froze in place and stared at the handsome young man, he was even more gorgeous after puberty had hit, but even so, they didn’t trust him. He noticed their discomfort and spoke,  
“May I sit here?” he asked. Jack chuckled a bit, putting his arm around Kimiko when she leaned into him and away from Chase,  
“I don’t know, I mean you can… but we might decide to leave because you know, we’re just cool that way.” He said. All four of them felt satisfied with Jack’s remark and continue eating. Chase sighed,  
“I’m sorry for my actions, but I wanted to speak to you guys.” He said.   
“Well, go ahead, we haven’t moved, have we?” Clay mentioned casually. Chase frowned but continued,  
“So, Omi, I heard you have begun studying with Mater Dojo.” He said. Omi looked up from his food and for a moment looked at his friends, as if asking if anyone had told him. Their faces told him the truth; they hadn’t.  
“How do you know of this?” he asked Chase. Chase smiled,  
“My father has contacts all over the martial arts world, and Dojo is a very fine teacher, he hasn’t taken any student in over 15 years, it’s simply interesting how he chose you. You must be very deserving of that spot.” He said. Omi smiled and lifted his head proud,  
“I believe I am, I have worked hard to gain my respect and study with Master Dojo. I appreciate this honor to study with him.” he explained. Chase smiled at this, but suddenly the bell rang,  
“Omi, do you have next period?” Chase asked, Omi shook his head, Jack and Kimiko and Clay were picking up because they each had a class next, but the look Jack gave Omi said everything. If you need help, just call. Omi maintained his eyes focused on Jack until he left the dining hall, and then he faced Chase.   
“Is there anything particular you would like to speak to me about? Because I doubt you are just here to congratulate me on my new teacher.” He said simply. Chase shrugged,  
“Nothing, I was just wondering if you would like to join our table next time we have lunch.” He said. Omi’s eyes widened. This is what he had always wanted, to be accepted by those of martial arts background. But something sounded fishy.  
“Why are you offering me this?” he asked. Chase smiled,  
“You’ve proved yourself to be a very good fighter. I think you deserve it.” He said. Omi smiled,  
“Oh, I thank you very much for this! I’m sure Jack and Clay and Kimiko will be very happy to know that we can sit with…”  
“Ah,” Chase interrupted, “No, I think you misunderstood.” Omi’s brows curled with confusion, “This invitation is solely for you, not for the other three in your group. Even though, if you would like to bring the girl along, I’m sure the boys on the team wouldn’t mind.” He said. Omi stared at Chase with wide eyes, but soon they faltered and were replaced by very calm eyes.  
“Oh Chase Young, if this is the case you must know that I would choose my loyal friends over a group of immature fighters any day.” He said. Chase’s eyes widened. “And truly, I feel bad for you. You must feel so lonely surrounded by such empty friends.” And with this, the small monk stood and left. Leaving Chase behind to sit alone in the dining hall.  
…  
The play was going to be fantastic. Jack had been getting dirty looks from Chase recently, but it wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to and so he just ignored them. Omi had grown and now he reached Jack’s shoulder. He was still the shortest of the class, but it was an improvement. He had also become a wonderful martial arts master and he had spoken to his friends about his interest in becoming a monk. All of them approved and told him they supported him if he wanted that. Omi smiled and thanked them. And so, he agreed to support them as well when he got first row tickets to the play. Meanwhile in the back stage, Jack was struggling with his black corset.   
“Oh my god how did women even live with these on!” he wheezed as Kimiko tightened it for him. She laughed,  
“I think it looks sexy,” she mocked. Jack rolled his eyes. Kimiko laughed even harder but when she was done tying it down she gave Jack a small kiss on the lips and giggled.   
“We’re going to make everyone’s eyes and ears bleed and it’s going to be awesome.” She said. He smiled,  
“I absolutely approve and agree with that.” Suddenly her smile faltered a bit,  
“Jack, I need to tell you something, but it has to be before the last number ok?” she said. Jack heard them call his name announcing five minutes before the show started.  
“Ok, I walk in first anyway so I’ll just come in and speak to you ok?” he agreed. She nodded and they hugged before running to their positions. Kimiko breathed in deeply and tried to concentrate. She had worked so hard for this, she wasn’t going to let anything ruin it. And so, she ran to her side of the stage.  
Omi waited patiently, having arrived 20 minutes early, and sat in the middle of the front row. He was excited to see his friends act and sing and he even carried three little roses for each one of them that Master Fung had helped him pick. As people began to file in, he heard a familiar voice and turned to see Chase and Shadow walking in with another group of friends. But something caught his eye; a bag of eggs. Those bastards! Omi thought. He sighed and concentrated in calming down until everyone had sat down and the lights were dimmed. Just as the director began speaking about turning off cell phones, Omi quickly ran out of his seat and stealthily crawled towards the back of the auditorium. In record time he was able to snatch the bag, slip it into the janitor’s room, and make it back to his seat. Nobody even noticed he was gone. Truly Master Dojo did well in teaching him how to use stealth.   
“And so we welcome you to the Mini Horror Picture Show!” the director announced. And everyone clapped. The whole show was quite funny. First with Kimiko and Clay acting as a married couple before arriving to the mansion where everyone was dressed in strange clothes, as if they worked at a cabaret, then with everyone asking where the Queen was and that she would be there soon. Everyone expected the tall and slim figure behind the purple curtains to be the Queen, but NOBODY expected it be Jack, dressed in net stockings and bright red high heels as well as a tight corset and deep gothic eyeliner over his large red eyes in addition with bright red lips that matched his hair and eyes. He was gorgeous, actually, but it was just too disturbing and funny. And so Omi laughed harder than he could have remembered, just like everyone else. And nobody noticed Ashley’s disappointed face when she tried to reach down and grab and egg to throw, only to find an empty bag. Nor did they notice the way Chase’s face went extremely pale and suddenly breathing was hard for him.  
Most of the rest of the show was Clay getting courted by many men and women, and Kimiko exploring her “wild woman side” with Jack. Finally, there was an intermission. Chase burst out of the room quickly, saying he had to go breathe because it was all too stuffy in there. Omi smiled as he heard them talk about how Vlad swore he put the eggs right next to Ashley, but nobody knew where they were. The second half started and Chase only came back once most of it had gone by. Finally, the last number was approaching. Jack was ecstatic, his was the goodbye scene and now he got to show how good of an actor he was at looking devastated. He was supposed to have developed feelings for Kimiko’s character, (which was easy to do) and now he was going to lose her to Clay’s character because Kimiko’s character wanted to be wild, but still loved her husband. Jack almost forgot to go talk to her, but he caught sight of her and hurried over to see her.  
“Hey! What did you want to tell me?” he asked. Kimiko smiled weakly.  
“Jack, I’m moving to America.” She said softly. Jack’s brain short circuited. He held very still and Kimiko had to shake him and remind him they only had two minutes.  
“What?” he asked, his voice shaky.   
“I’m moving and we leave during break, which means I leave in two weeks and I’m so sorry Jack, I only found out yesterday and I didn’t want to tell you but if there’s ever been a good excuse to cry over something like this in public, it would be the next number.” He said, her eyes a little watery. Jack could see this and he quickly hugged her,  
“No, don’t cry, you look beautiful in that make up.” He said quickly. She laughed and managed to stay under control. “It’s ok, Kimi, it’s ok. We’ve had a wonderful time and you’re the best girlfriend I could have asked for. We can talk more about it later but you’re right, let’s cry it out in the next scene ok?” he said. She nodded and smiled weakly. But even so he gave her a last quick kiss and they hurried to their spots.  
This time when Jack burst through the purple curtain, everyone was quiet. His face was somber and his eyes were sad, just as they were supposed to be, except this time everyone could feel it. Everyone began to sing and Jack, who was only supposed to cry out in certain moments words like “Oh my heart!” and “when will the pain stop!”, began walking down the stairs. Once there, Kimiko burst through the side of the stage and into his arms. Jack almost sobbed at that moment but no, he had to try to convince her.  
“Stay with me Danna! You’ll be happier with me here! You’ll be wild here and free!” he said with a smile that showed hope. Kimiko shook her head, her eyes already watering.  
“I can’t! I love my husband!” she began to say. Everyone stared, their attention solely on them. “Don’t you see, there’s so many more Dannas out there! Women who need your help, women who need to find their wild side!” she said. And so both of them looked out into the crowd, pretending to look into the distance, when Jack saw Chase’s face; golden eyes soft with feelings in a way Jack had never seen before. And they were looking straight at him. But he didn’t matter right now, who mattered was Kimiko. And so Jack turned to her and held her by her shoulders,  
“No Danna! Don’t you see? There may be more women that need me, but I only need you! I need you Danna!” he began to say, his voice cracking. Suddenly Clay’s voice bellowed from behind the stage, even though it also sounded sad and sorrowful.   
“Danna England, honey, let’s go! Let’s go before they catch us in this house again!” he yelled.   
“Promise me you’ll never forget me.” Jack said. Suddenly she couldn’t take it and she burst into tears, and with that, so did Jack. Their makeup ran everywhere and all they could do was hold each other tightly, even in those awkward corsets with too much skin showing. Everyone in the crowd could feel their stomachs churn with grief of watching the couple part ways. Even Vlad was starting to shed a tear.  
“I never will,” she managed to say before she stood up, kissed him flat on the mouth and ran off stage. Jack saw her go, his eyes so sad that Omi could feel his insides heavy as he saw his friend in such distress. Once again the other people began to sing, escorting their Queen back up the steps and singing “Oh the horror that is love”. And so, Jack stood at the top of the steps, his back to the public and just as the curtains closed, he let out the horrid scream he was supposed to do. Except this time, it made everyone’s skin crawl. And so the show was over, and the standing ovation lasted at least ten minutes.  
…  
The day Kimiko left, all three of the boys went to bid her goodbye at the airport. Jack’s relationship with her ended in good terms, since they decided it was time for them to meet new people as well and that long distance wasn’t worth all the distress. They were all sad, but they hoped her luck in her new life in America. Right before she left, dressed in a beautiful red coat Jack had helped her buy once, she ran back and wrapped her arms around Jack’s neck to kiss him one more time. He welcomed the warm feeling of her lips and how her hips fit so well in his hands. They slowly parted and shared a last smile before she turned and headed into her gate. And so they watched her plane go before they got into Jack’s mom’s car and drove back into town. The whole way there Jack looked out the window, his eyes sad, but Omi’s hand on his shoulder and Clays reassuring smile made everything better. It was ok if one of his best friends had just left, he still had his two best friends here with him, and besides, they could always get online and play World of Warcraft and Dota, just like the good old days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the years continue.

There was still half a year left of 11th Grade for Jack, Omi and Clay. This mean only half a year of senior year left for Shadow and Chase. Jack had been a bit quiet recently, after Kimiko left, but in general he was doing better. He was now the fastest on the track team! He had also continued to lead all the intellectual clubs such as Quiz Bowl, Chess, Bio-Science and etc. Life was alright, and as much as he missed having Kimiko around, he was doing alright. Or at least he was until one day the rumors started going around. Apparently, it didn’t matter that Kimiko had just left and that he’d been dating her for almost six months, but the fact that he had been a transvestite in the play made everyone start thinking he was gay. Now, Jack had to admit that if he thought of it deeply he really considered himself bisexual. He had a major crush on Chase for most of his 10th grade, and apparently Shadow had caught onto that. But she had abandoned the thought when Kimiko arrived. But now that she was gone, it only made things worse. Suddenly the word faggot was being whispered around and Jack could feel as people stared even more than before. This did not go unnoticed by Omi and Clay, and so when they sat down and spoke about it (and Jack explained that he leaned both ways) they thanked him for his honesty and said that he had their support. Jack really didn’t mind, he’d been used to people telling him things his whole life. But then they got Clay involved.   
Apparently, someone had mentioned how he had seen them work out together all the past year and that it seemed like there was more to them just being friends. This, of course, was wrong. Clay loved women and he even had his eyes on a nice country girl named Willow that was in their class. So the moment those things began, Jack became furious. He spoke to Clay and told him if he wanted to step away from him that he totally understood, that he didn’t have to risk his reputation because of Jack. But Clay had none of that. He said high school was almost over anyway, and that he wasn’t going to abandon Jack to those horrible people who were talking dirt about him. Things seemed alright after that, until one day when Shadow thought it would be a great idea to simply trip Jack again.   
This time, Jack was carrying his food tray, and so when he fell all the food went everywhere. He looked up and saw Shadow and everyone in her table laughing. That was, until he looked at Chase. He looked like he wanted to laugh, but his face was frozen just looking at Jack. Jack stood up and stared at them,  
“What, are you going to throw words at us and run away like a little bitch?” Shadow asked. Jack froze, but he did nothing, instead, he simply said.  
“Nah, you guys aren’t even worth my time.” He said as he started to walk away from them.   
“Jack!” Omi’s voice ripped through the air, and for some reason Jack knew that meant to duck. As he threw himself to the ground he saw a tray whizzed past where his head had just been. He tried to get up quickly but suddenly Vlad was right in front of me.  
“You need someone to show you how to shut up you fag!” he yelled. Jack started shielding himself with his arms when Omi flew over his head and whipped his leg across Vlad’s head. The Russian fell to the ground with a *whack*, groaning in pain. Omi positioned himself in front of Jack defensively.  
“I will never allow you to put a single finger on my friend you disgraceful bastards!” he just about roared. Everyone in the dining hall was silent, just like that first day of school. Omi, little Omi who would never say anything rude to anyone, was threatening the whole Martial Arts group with just his skills to back him up. Well, that and the whole mass of muscle that was now Clay Bailey, who had helped Jack up, standing behind Omi with a very angry look. Chase’s eyes narrowed when the American boy helped Jack up.  
“Is that it Jack? You’re just going to stand behind your little friend and your boyfriend?” Chase asked with anger in his voice. Jack’s fists balled up as he glared hatefully at Chase. Chase stood up and pulled his sleeves up to the middle of his arm.  
“Alright young Omi, let’s do this, man to man. Let’s see if you can prove what you have learned so far.” He said. Omi shook his head,  
“I learn only to defend myself and those who need my protection. I will not attack you, Chase Young.” He stated simply. Chase chuckled.   
“Is that so? Then let’s see how you hold off against me.” He growled. Jack didn’t know what happened next. All he saw was Chase run towards small Omi with a punch prepared in his right arm. Omi was getting into a defensive position and Jack… Jack was somehow getting closer to them. Suddenly, just as Chase’s fist was about to make contact with Omi’s arm, Jack lunged.   
Jack had never punched someone in his life, so the fact that he punched Chase Young straight in the jaw so hard that his knuckles turned purple really said something. Chase wasn’t thrown to the ground or anything of that sort. He was simply pushed back a bit, but his eyes were wide as he looked back at Jack.  
“How could you,” Jack almost felt like crying. “How could you. I thought we were friends, and then you talked to fucking Roy Bean and suddenly you’re all cool with all the MA kids and now you’re trying to beat us up! What the fuck is wrong with you Chase! What happened to you!” he yelled. “You listen to me Chase, I’ve always admired you but there is one thing you simply will never do. You will never, EVER, try to hurt my friends.” Jack’s red eyes turned a very angry and evil red suddenly, “Because I don’t care if I can’t fight I swear I will make your life a fucking living hell and you will cringe every time you hear the name Jack Spicer.” He said. With that he turned around and pulled Omi and Clay by their arms.  
“Jack,” Chase began, but before he could say Jack answered from across the room as he walked outside.   
“Save it Chase, nobody wants to hear it.” And left. Jack got in trouble, of course, as well as Omi and Vlad and Chase and Shadow. Master Dashi seemed extremely disappointed with his brother and made him go to his classroom after visiting the principal’s office. Chase let himself in and sat in front of Dashi on the chair the older man had put there for his younger brother.  
“Mind telling me what that was about?” Dashi asked, not looking up from the book he was reading when his brother came in.  
“They were asking for it,” Chase grumbled,  
“Really, because from what I saw, you were the ones asking for the punch when you tripped Jack.” He said, his eyes peering over his reading lenses. Chase cringed; of course Dashi was in the dining hall at that moment.   
“I’m sorry,” he mumbled.  
“Why are you apologizing to me? I’m not the one you’ve been cruel to.”  
“I know but, he just doesn’t understand…”  
“He? Who?”  
“Jack! He doesn’t get it!” Chase growled.   
“What should he get? That you’re being an asshole? Well, I think he gets that pretty well, more than you do, actually.” Dashi said.  
“Listen, he’s gay!” Chase finally said. This made Dashi stop and look up. There was a moment of silence.  
“How do you know this?” he asked.  
“I could tell it from the way he would look at me.”  
“That looked more like admiration that anything else.”  
“He was getting too close, Roy said if he got any closer my reputation might…”  
“Wait, wait, wait,” Dashi interrupted as he finally put down his book and proceeded to take his glasses off, as if to look at Chase more directly. “Are you trying to tell me you took advice from Roy Hannibal?” Chase looked up at him and let his silence answer the question. Dashi sighed, “Damn, Chase, you’re getting stupider by the second here.” He said as he rubbed his eyes and leaned back again. “Also, you’re reputation in high school is like a flower, it will be pretty and seem important one day, but the next its dead and nobody remembers it. And double also, didn’t Jack just have a girlfriend like a few weeks ago? They had a whole romance drama in front of the whole school and it broke my heart like no woman ever has. The most he can be is bisexual and if he is, so what? He’s a great kid, and he is much better than all those stuck up brats you spend your time with.” He said sternly. Chase shook his head,  
“I don’t know what to do, my friends probably won’t talk to me again.”  
“Then they aren’t your friends, boo hoo, too bad, get over it, you’re a man.”  
“How can you say that?” Chase growled.  
“Seriously, Chase, Jack said it once in the hallway and I will always remember this. He literally said that one day those kids will rather stab you in the back than live in your shadow. Words of wisdom right there.” Dashi said as he started packing up his things to leave. Chase sighed.  
“Will you tell father?” he asked. Dashi shook his head.  
“I have a feeling you should suffer through this one alone my dear brother.” He said with false affection. Chase rolled his eyes,  
“Could you at least point me in the right direction?” Chase asked as he threw his arms into the air in defeat. Dashi sighed as well and quickly took a post it note and scribbled something on it before giving it to Chase. Chase looked down at it and a group of numbers lousily written on it.  
“What’s this?” he asked as his brother left the room.  
“That my friend,” he said with a smile, “Is Jack Spicer’s number. Good luck and goodbye.” And with that, he slid the door closed and left Chase to his own thoughts.


	5. Chapter 4.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to open the eyes.

The next day, Jack walked to school. He told his mom he wanted to breathe a bit, and so he left forty minutes before the first bell and started walking towards his school. The streets were crowded, obviously, it was Beijing, but Jack made it through rather easily. He was tired from yesterday, and he just needed to clear his mind. So you can imagine how sour his expression turned when he looked up to see Ashley, Vlad and Shadow all sitting at a small shop on the street he was walking on. He sighed and tried to cross the street, but it was too late, Shadow’s bright eyes had seen him. He cursed internally as they quickly exited the store and began walking behind me. Jack sighed and kept his eyes looking forward, not wanting to make eye contact with them. He just had to make it to the rotunda near his school and then he would be able to sprint there without too much effort. He could hear them call his name, and so he started walking faster. He was almost there, almost at the point in which the concentration of people just stopped and he would be able to run, run away from the whole mess that was behind him. And he was just about to make it when suddenly a broad chest caught him.  
Jack yelped as he crashed into that chest and for a moment almost smiled, thinking it was Clay, but then he looked up and he lost all hope. Chase Young stared down at him with sad and troubled eyes, his mouth open to say something,  
“No,” Jack said,  
“Wait, Jack, listen,” Chase wanted to say but it was too late. Shadow’s hand ripped Jack away from Chase by the back of his collar and dragged him back through the crowd. Jack could see the dread in Chase’s face and for a second, he could feel the spark of hope rise again. But then he saw how Chase looked at his ‘friends’, all of them laughing at how Jack could do little other than squirm in their grasps, he saw how Chase was slowly retreating into himself, not wanting to say anything against what they were doing. Jack couldn’t let that happen. He was doomed anyway, he might as well try.  
“Chase!” Jack yelled, “please!” and somehow. This did it.  
Chase’s eyes shot open as he lunged after Jack through the crowd of people. Jack could see him coming, and so he reached for the older boy. He was so near, yet so far away from Jack, and all the red head could do was hope that maybe, only MAYBE, Chase was on his side this time.  
And he was.  
Chase was in front of him in no time. One strong arm reached forward and clasped Jack’s raised arm, while the other reached forwards and wrapped around Jack’s torso and pulled.  
“Let him go!” he roared as he ripped Jack out of their hands. His voice bellowed with such force that the crowd around them that had been quite oblivious to the situation immediately recoiled. Jack pressed himself against Chase as quickly as he could, wanting to get as far away from the MA kids as physically possible. Chase didn’t notice, instead giving Shadow, Vlad and Ashley an intense glare, almost so intense that Jack felt they were going to burst into flames any second.  
“What’s wrong with you Chase?”Shadow asked, obviously confused, “Why are you protecting the insect?”  
“How dare you take my prey,” Chase stated between gritted teeth, “I have issues to settle with Spicer on my own, you may only have him afterwards.” He growled. And so, he pulled Jack away by the boy’s wrists. When they were a good distance away, Chase whispered, “Act worried and scared.” And the redhead did.  
Chase had to give it to Jack; he really was a great actor. He began making whimpering noises and trying to struggle against Chase’s strong arms only strong enough to look like he was trying. Chase knew the other three would be smiling by now, proud that their leader was going to take matters into his own hands. Somehow, this made Chase feel sick.  
“Spicer, where do I go, we need to hide somewhere they won’t find us.” Chase said quickly. Jack looked at him with a worried look.  
“I don’t know, my house is like half an hour walk away.” He said, Chase shook his head,  
“No, we need to talk in private and it has to be close, we need to be back before second period.” Chase said quickly, looking over his shoulder to make sure he’d lost the group. Jack closed his eyes and tried to remember when suddenly, he remembered.  
“I know where to go.” He said suddenly, “follow me.”


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange things happen, and Jack doesn't know what to do... nor does Chase for that matter...

Ten minutes later, both boys were sitting in Mater Fung’s cabin right outside of the school.  
“I didn’t know Master Fung lived so nearby the school.” Chase said, a cup of tea in his hands,  
“Yeah, he and Omi have lived here ever since he was a baby.” Jack said casually as he stirred his own Chai tea.   
“Omi and Master Fung are related?” Chase asked, suddenly quite confused.  
“No,” Jack answered, “Omi’s an orphan. Master Fung adopted him as a baby and taught him everything until he was taken in by Master Dojo. The only reason Omi could afford to go to school is because teacher’s kids don’t pay in this school.” Jack said. Chase was silent as he let that information sink in.  
“Wait, this mean that Master Dojo is taking Omi in as a student… without pay?” he asked incredulously. Jack nodded,  
“Yeah, it makes you realize how much the little guys works.” He said.   
“And… are you sure Master Fung won’t mind us drinking his tea?” Chase asked,  
“Nah, I practically lived here my first few years. My mother had an incredibly hard work and she wouldn’t be able to pick me up until ungodly hours, so I would just study here with Omi and Clay and then sleep over.” He mentioned. Chase nodded, understanding the situation. Another silence,  
“How is Tohomiko? Has she adapted well in New York?” he asked.  
“She’s fine, she misses us a lot and so do we, but she’s doing fine.” Jack said with a small smile.   
“I see…” Chase said. The day was sunny, and breeze flowed into the wooden cabin with ease. Chase was so calm, Jack observed, the way he sat and the way the wind carried through his long hair, it was entrancing.  
“So, you wanted to talk.” Jack said, trying to look away and finding his tea very interesting suddenly. Chase nodded,  
“Yes, I believe it is time for me to be honest with you.” Chase said softly. Jack was silent, encouraging him to continue. “I have been thinking very deeply, and I realized that there even though I have no answers, I do have questions.” He took a moment to breathe deeply.  
“I was born in Motuo, a small town in the Tibetan Autonomous Region. My father had gone there to try and modernize their town. He found a beautiful young girl and a few months later I was born from the womb of my father’s lover. My father was very determined to make a good impression on the Motuo people, and so he adopted me and paid for my mother’s education, getting her out of the town and offering her a good life. She was only 18 when she had me, but now she is a nurse in a good hospital. Even so, my father took me home and a scandal broke out. Dashi had been born ten years before me, but even so he treated me just like his younger brother. His mother, though, detested me. I could hear her call me useless and stupid and that I was just a burden to the family. And so, the rest of my life was dedicated to try and prove her wrong. Dashi was the favorite, obviously, but that didn’t stop me. I trained harder than any child should, and because my father could care less about what I did, he paid for all the training I asked for. I completely overtook the world records and I made a reputation out of myself and I made sure that no matter what she couldn’t say I was a failure. My father was so proud of me, and so was Dashi. It was all I had ever wanted.” Chase took a moment to sip his tea.  
“Wow… that’s awesome.” Jack said.  
“Awesome?” Chase asked when he looked up,  
“Yeah, you made a name for yourself at the age of, what, six? That is beyond anything even heard in human history.” Jack admired. Chase felt something warm up in his chest at the look full of awe Jack was giving him, but he still had a lot to say.  
“Thank you Jack, I appreciate it.” He said with a smile, “But continuing, I still had to finish high school. I used to go to an all boys school, but one day something happened that changed everything.” He paused here, as if thinking about what to say. “There was a small gathering for friends, and I went along because it was school sponsored and I had had a very hard year and decided I needed to rest. So we all went there, it was the Summer of 9th grade and I we got to stay at a beautiful lake. All the boys shared a cabin with five other boys and we had a great deal of fun. But one night, a particular boy who was rather handsome and admired by girls, asked me if I would like to go train in the early morning. I accepted and the next day at 3 am we woke up and walked to the lake. He was a worthy fighter, but I took him down easily. Half an hour later he suggested we go into the lake and swim. I thought why not? The water will help me cool down. And so we stripped into our underwear and dove in. It was all rather peaceful, he was kind and we spoke and laughed. But then, it was very quiet. And we were just standing in the water chest deep, looking at the sky. I still can’t remember how it quite happened but… next thing I know I was being, kissed by this boy and for some reason I was unable to pull back for a second or two. I was in shock, I had kissed a girl before that but even so, my mind left me for a moment. But the moment I regained consciousness, I pushed him away forcefully and ran out of the water. He called my name and begged me not to tell, and so I picked up my clothes and told him that I wouldn’t, but that he should never come near me again. That summer I asked my father to transfer me from the school so I could go to school with Shadow, Dashi’s cousin who was arriving from England for the next school year, and he said yes.” He finished, his eyes lost in the distance as he spoke. Jack was speechless.   
“Wow…” Jack said softly,  
“I tried to forget about it. I convinced myself that women were all I wanted. I would speak to them and I was all about them during that summer. I imagined them in beautiful dresses and bathing suits and would force myself to detest other men, to only see them as either enemies or allies. I even managed to date Shadow for a part of the summer but then I came here and then…” Chase’s eyes slowly came back to reality as he looked up at Jack, “Then I met you.”  
Jack felt his heart skip a beat as Chase said those words.  
“I met you and you were breath taking and so secure and you didn’t care what people said. You had your friends and you did what you wanted, yet you were still the most intelligent person I had ever met absolutely competent in school. I was so amazed by you but I was also scared. So when Bean told me you had feelings for me, I completely lost it and stopped talking to you. Everything you said was so perfect I had to answer rudely because or else you would continue talking and I wouldn’t be able to leave. And I managed to do it, I got you far away from me and I managed to not think about you but then…” Chase had to stop for a moment and close his eyes to breathe. Jack was in complete stupefaction, he had never imagined these things going through Chase’s head and very less Chase telling them to him. Yet here they were, and Chase was having a very hard time saying what he had to say, and Jack understood.  
“Hey, it’s ok; we can take a break if you want. I can refill your tea,” Jack said with a small smile, “It’s hard to do what you’re doing, take your time.” Chase nodded and allowed Jack to go to the kitchen and refill his tea. When the red head came back, he placed the warm oolong tea in front of the Chinese boy and sat down. There was another silence before he started again.  
“Then there was the play.” Chase said softly, “And made me doubt everything I ever believed about love. You were more gorgeous than any woman I had ever seen as you walked in with the netting and corset,” Chase said, blushing as he spoke. Jack himself was turning the color of his hair by the second. “I couldn’t look away, it was hard to breathe after a while and I had to run outside. But when I finally convinced myself to go back inside, there was the scene with Tohomiko. I knew you were dating, which made me lift my suspicion of you liking men, but even so, when you two burst into tears and when you looked into the audience and I saw your eyes I just… I couldn’t. The way you were pouring every ounce of yourself at that moment just for her, I couldn’t but feel extremely touched and extremely jealous. I wanted to be there with you, I wanted to hold you if you cried and be able to comfort you. I…” Chase paused, looking up at a bright red Jack Spicer, fear clearly written in his eyes. “I wanted you. And the scariest part is that every single day after that all I could think about was you. And I still do, and when you stood up to me yesterday I knew I had to do something because I couldn’t have my last memory of you be those eyes so full of hate… hate towards me.” He said softly. “And I don’t know if you like men or not but it doesn’t matter to me anymore because… I think…” Chase took a moment to try and breathe and recollect himself, his body trembling a bit. “I think I’ve fallen in love with you.” He finally said, and then Jack saw it. The tear that slipped from one of those golden eyes as he, Chase Young, finally said what had been hurting him for almost three years.  
“Oh Chase…” Jack said softly, his hand moving forward to land on Chase’s own.   
“I don’t know what to do Jack, I don’t know,” Chase said softly, his eyes closing as he tried to hold back the tears.   
“It’s ok, Chase, I know what you’re feeling and it’s ok.” Jack said, suddenly panicking as the strongest person he knew crumbled to his feet. No, he thought, not this time. He got up and quickly walked around the table so he could sit next to Chase and wrap his arms around the taller boy.  
“What if it doesn’t stop, Jack? What if I continue to be like this for the rest of my life?” he asked, his voice quivering. His eyes opened and looked up at Jack with fear and confusion, “What if I’m broken beyond repair?”  
“You’re not, Chase,” Jack said with a small smile, “You’re fine. And you’re not the only one. I felt the same for you, I couldn’t believe my luck when you started hanging out with us and was crushed when you stopped but it’s always been there. It disappeared for a while when Kimiko was here, and god knows I couldn’t had asked for a better girlfriends and I miss her like hell, but even after she left. I looked at you and all I could feel was anger, anger that I couldn’t be around you like all those idiots you hung out with.” He said. Chase looked up, his eyes wide with confusion,  
“What? But… I thought you and Kimiko… you’re straight.” Chase stuttered. Jack laughed at this and pulled Chase’s hair behind his ear with the tips of his fingers.  
“No, I’m not.” He said simply, “I’m bisexual.”   
There were no words after that. Only a pregnant silence that fell over them, staring into each other’s eyes as another wind floated into the cabin. And with that, Chase kissed Jack. It was just a lock of lips, something soft and tentative, and Jack let it be that way. Chase pulled away for just a second, but not before he pressed forward again and caught Jack’s pale lips in his once more. This time, Jack reacted. He let his hands slide onto Chase’s arm and neck, letting the one slide higher and thread into Chase’s scalp. Chase’s own hands reached up and held the boy’s head in place as he deepened the kiss. Jack’s body was on fire. He could feel every part of him burning alive and his lower stomach bursting into flames as Chase’s hand traveled lower and slipped onto Jack’s chest. How many times had he dreamt of this moment? He had rejected it and thrown it away a long time ago, but for some reason it made it so much more exhilarating now. Chase, as well, was bursting with emotions. He knew it was wrong, but for some reason he wanted nothing else more than this in the whole world. And Jack’s chest under his hands was warm, his heart pulsing quicker and quicker under Chase’s palms. This, thought Chase, this must be heaven. Eventually, they slowed down and parted, their breaths mingling as they separated, their mouth’s filled with each other’s taste.  
“You’re not broken,” Jack said with a small smile, “You’re perfect,” he whispered. Chase’s eyes filled with a fondness Jack would have never thought they could contain. “But, there’s a single problem here,”  
“What is it? Tell me and I’ll fix it.” Chase murmured as he placed feather kisses on Jack’s neck, making it quite difficult to think for Jack.   
“I love that we’re having this moment and oh god… I could kiss you all day but… we should stop,” he said as he pushed Chase away slightly, “Just for now. Master Fung has been very kind to me and I don’t want to disrespect him by making out all school day in his house.” He said with a very serious face. Chase stopped,  
“Alright, I understand, is that it?” he asked.  
“No, it’s not, because the moment we walk into that school, your friends are going to be expecting me to be bruised up and you to not even look at me twice.” Jack said with a scowl. Chase’s eyes were suddenly sad,  
“I can’t tell them what we have, they would tell my father and then everything I’ve ever worked for will be gone.” Chase murmured. Jack sighed,  
“I know, and that’s why we have to be fantastic actors to get through this. Chase, you’re 17 right?” he asked,  
“Yes, I will be 18 in two months, right before graduation.” He said.   
“Alright, once you’re 18, you will be able to live alone and be the owner of your own life. Your dad can’t disown you anymore and you will be free to do what you want.” Jack explained, “We just need to keep under cover for two months, and you won’t have to worry. Not to mention you graduate, but according to my understanding you’re not leaving Beijing.” Jack said.   
“No, I decided to go to a nearby University,” Chase said quickly. This made Jack smile widely,  
“There we go, we have all summer to ourselves.” He said. Chase smiled as well and planted yet another kiss on Jack’s mouth.  
“Alright, my Jack, I think second period is about to start.”  
“I agree, ok, so I’ll just act like you scared the living shit out of me with your words and you can pretend you did just that. Ok?” Jack asked. Chase nodded as they stood up and left their tea cups in Master Fung’s kitchen sink. Before they stepped outside Jack made sure to whack his arms against one of the walls, when Chase asked why he explained that he bruised like a peach, and that this might help their case. Nobody in the school noticed when both boys mysteriously appeared back into the hallways right before second period.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, mission "act normal" has begun.

It had been a whole week since Jack and Chase had seen each other. They spoke by messages and deleted them immediately after reading them to make sure nobody noticed they were speaking. One could say that spending a whole week trying to “hate” the person you’re in love with could be difficult, but truly, both of them were more than happy to know that if they waited just a bit longer, they would be allowed to be together all they wanted.  
“Jack, can I have a word with you?” Master Dashi asked as the last period of the day ended. Jack stopped at the door and looked at his teacher,  
“Um, yeah, sure,” Jack said simply. He walked back and stood in front of his teacher’s desk,  
“Well, Jack,” Dashi began, “I wanted to talk about three things. First of all, would you mind telling me where THOSE came from?” he asked, motioning towards the dark splotches on Jack’s arms.   
“What, oh, the bruises… I just fell on the way to school, no big deal.” He said simply. Dashi gave him a look but sighed and continued,  
“Alright then, secondly, I want to ask you a favor. There is a student that is arriving a bit late and is transferring from a French school. I wanted you to be his helper around the school because I found out that he’s very bright and artistic, but that he’s also mute.” He stated. “You’re familiar with Sign Language, correct?”  
“Yes sir,” Jack answered,  
“Well, I’m sure he would appreciate your help, he will arrive in two weeks so I’m trusting you to help him out, alright?” he asked.  
“Absolutely,”   
“Thanks, now, third thing. I have a particular student who has been giving the math teachers a hard time. He’s in an advanced math but he’s having a hard time getting through the class because of his tight schedule. I know you’re also a mathematical genius so I’ve spoken to the school and we are willing to give you Community Service hours if you tutor this boy.” He explained. Jack nodded, understanding the situation.  
“Alright, and who would it be?” Jack asked. Just as Dashi was about to answer the question the door of the class slid open. Jack felt his blood drain from his face when Chase walked in with his friends, laughing at a joke one of them had said. They all stopped and looked at Jack with surprised eyes, and then their looks turned angry.  
“Well, look at that, here he is, the foul math student.” Dashi said with a small smile. Jack shook his head,  
“Wait, which one of them?” Jack whispered,  
“Chase of course,” Dashi answered. If Jack could get any paler then me might as well turn transparent. Chase, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes,  
“Dashi, what is this about?” he asked,  
“Master Dashi, we’re still in school you know? Well, Chase, this is your new tutor, Jack Spicer.” Dashi said with a wide smile. Chase’s eyes widened,  
“No, Dashi, isn’t there someone else?” Chase asked. Dashi frowned,  
“No, and it’s final, unless Jack says no of course, I can’t force him.” Dashi said, looking at Jack suddenly.   
Jack’s eyes widened and he looked at Dashi with a worried look before going around the desk and pulling the older man out of his seat,  
“We need to talk Master Dashi,” he said quickly and pulled them to the other side of the room where he whispered,  
“Master Dashi, you and I both know that Chase is going to kill me!” Jack hissed.  
“Jack, don’t be like that, I won’t let him.”  
“Not now! But later! When I’m tutoring him in the library and all his friends are around giving me evil looks and you know how snarky and sarcastic I am, I’m going to give them hell and then they’re going to beat me up and…” Jack started blabbering,  
“Jack!” Dashi managed to silence him, “It’s fine, his friends won’t be around because it completely beats the purpose of tutoring then. He needs time to focus solely on math and you’re going to help him. Look, if you want I’ll drop him off at your house and you can study there, that way you can be sure that he won’t do anything bad to you.” Dashi explained. Jack stopped at this comment and thought about it.  
“… Are you sure his friends won’t be waiting outside my house waiting for me to step outside and kidnap me.” Jack asked. Dashi rolled his eyes,  
“I promise,” he said with a sigh, “I’ll drop him off at 5 pm and pick him up at 8 pm sharp, ok? Just relax, I won’t let him or any of his friends put a finger on you, but promise me you’ll help him. This math thing has had him bummed lately.” Dashi explained. Jack sighed and pretended to think about it for a moment before nodding,  
“Alright, I’ll do it.” He said. Dashi then turned to look at his expectant brother and his group of friends.  
“Ok, you officially have a tutor.” Dashi said, “Be ready to go to his house at 5 pm, and if I catch any of you kids around there trying to intimidate Jack I’ll drop your grades by 10 points.” He said as he looked menacingly at the other kids. Chase growled and turned to leave the room with anger, his friends behind him. Dashi chuckled,  
“Don’t worry Jack, they won’t give you trouble.” He said. Jack half smiled as he walked out of the room and into the hallway,  
“I hope so, see you at 5!” Jack called,  
“Alright, bye!” Dashi answered. And with that the older man smiled to himself as he settled down to continue reading his book.  
…  
“Hello Jack!” Dashi said from the car with a smile. Chase had been forced to get out of it go knock on Jack’s door, his eyes grumpy and his stance annoyed. Jack smiled at his teacher,  
“Hey Dashi, pick him up at 8 right?”  
“8 pm sharp, I’ll call otherwise.” He said, “Alright, you two study hard!”   
“We will!” Jack called as Dashi drove away and out the gates of his huge house. His eyes turned to Chase and turned bitter,  
“Listen, I’m just as pumped as you are, so let’s get this over with.” He said, stepping aside to let Chase walk in. The Chinese boy did and let Jack close the door behind them with a lock. He followed the albino boy up a huge set of stairs and into a large bedroom that was obviously Jack’s. It had no windows since the young boy had always been sensitive to sunlight and so the moment Jack closed his bedroom door, both boys started laughing.  
“Oh my god you’re fantastic!” Jack said as he laughed.  
“Me? You managed to get Dashi to let me come to your house!” Chase said,  
“But the look on your face was priceless! Oh my goodness, did your friends buy it?”  
“Yes, they promised to be outside the gates if anything happens, which makes me a bit nervous, but in all honesty there’s no way they can see us anyway. Your house is enormous!” Chase admired,  
“Well, yeah, kind of is.” Jack admitted. “But wow I never thought that… woah,” Jack said as he was interrupted by Chase wrapping his arms around him and pulling him up for a kiss. They kissed and kissed and poured out every ounce of their restrained feelings, Chase moving forward so that both of them fell onto Jack’s king sized bed with an *oof!* and a set of giggles.   
“I missed you so much,” Chase said as he nuzzled Jack’s neck and tightened his grip around the boy,  
“I did too,” Jack mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Chase’s thick neck and pulled the older boy’s head into his chest, pressing a kiss on the enormous black mane that mesmerized him so much. They sighed happily, taking in each other’s scent and enjoying each other’s bodies pressed together.   
Eventually Chase pulled free from Jack’s arms and loomed over him while supporting himself on his elbows.  
“So, how are we going to go about these tutoring sessions?” he asked as he nuzzled the younger boy,  
“We do need to get you to ace Advanced Calculus, you realize,” Jack said,  
“Well, I’d say this: how about for the first hour and a half we actually study, and then, we can have some fun time.” Chase offered, Jack thought about it and said,  
“Counter offer; we put down specific goals for each session, and depending how well you understand them we alter the amount of “fun time” like you call it.” Jack mused. Chase chuckled at this and sighed, nodding,  
“I think that’s good.” He said. Jack smiled and they sat up, but not before Jack reached over and pulled Chase into another good kiss, Chase hummed into the kiss,  
“Keep doing this and we’ll never start studying,” Chase murmured as his hands went up to hold the redhead’s face carefully,  
“Alright, alright,” Jack said with a smile before getting off the bed and allowing Chase to follow him over to his desk. That day they decided to try and go over the first four sections to make sure he was stable with them and then finish Chase’s homework for that day. Jack understood why Chase had a hard time in Advanced Calculus, but to his surprise Chase was able to learn very quickly the things he had a hard time with.  
“Who is your teacher?” Jack asked,   
“Master Pandabubba,” he groaned,  
“What? That idiot with the strange hairdo? Of course you’re having a hard time in his class, he’s an awful teacher,” Jack said. “You might want to consider changing out of his class.”  
“No,” Chase said, “That is out of the question,”  
“What, why?” Jack asked. Chase gave him a side look with a small smile playing at his lips,  
“Because then I wouldn’t need tutoring for the class.” He said simply. Jack blushed a little,  
“Aw! You would actually withstand that overweight freak just to be with me?” Jack said with an high pitch voice. Chase chuckled at this and leaned over to kiss the redhead on the cheek,  
“That and so much more,” he said.  
“Ok we have to stop flirting, this is ridiculous, you haven’t finished the math problems yet, let’s go.” Jack said, tapping the worksheet with the eraser of his pencil. 15 minutes of math working later, Jack was pleased to see they had covered everything and still had an hour and twenty minutes for “fun time”.   
“Alright, now that we’re done how about..mmf!” Jack began before lips were upon his once more and Chase lifted him into his arms. Jack’s legs wrapped around Chase’s hips and the older boy carried them back to Jack’s bed once more,  
“Alright then, straight to the point.” Jack murmured between kisses. Chase chuckled at this before placing the younger boy on the bed and once again climbing upon him. Jack couldn’t remember how much time they spent kissing, but before he knew it things began to get heated. Neither of them knew who did it first, but perhaps one of them decided to slip his tongue against the other’s lower lip, which then caused the other one to do the same and soon one thing led to the other and in less than a minute they were French kissing. Eventually they slowed down , both of them breathing heavily and their lips moist and bright from kissing. Chase rolled over and sighed,  
‘Wow,” Jack breathed.  
“I concur.” Chase said. Jack felt as Chase’s larger hand wrapped around his and gave him a light squeeze, Jack returned the gesture as well.  
“Jack, I know it’s kind of late to ask this but… are your parents home?” Chase asked. Jack snickered at this,  
“Yeah, really late actually, well, mom’s on a business trip and she’s not here until the day after tomorrow. But I called her today and made sure she was still in California before you arrived. So there’s no way she would be here before 2 am so really, we’re fine.” Jack said. Chase nodded,  
“Is your father with her as well?” Chase asked. Jack shook his head,  
“No, he’s not,” he said softly. Chase gave him a confused look,  
“Is her elsewhere?”  
“No, well, I don’t know really, but don’t worry, he won’t be here. I haven’t seen him in over four years so I don’t think we’ll be seeing him around.” Jack said simply. Chase’s eyes widened,  
“I’m sorry Jack, I didn’t know,” he said. Jack shrugged,  
“It’s ok, not many people know, Master Fung, Omi and Clay know, and Kimiko knew as well, but nobody otherwise.” He said, “Well, now you do.”  
“I see…” Chase said softly. The Chinese by turned onto his side and looked at Jack who also looked at him with a small smile.  
“What about your family? How are they?” he asked. Chase shrugged,  
“Dashi is a pain, as always, but I love him anyways, my father is fine, probably on a business trip. Mrs. Young is at home probably taking care of Ming and our cats…”  
“Wait, who is Ming?” Jack asked.  
“Ming? She’s my sister, well; technically Dashi’s sister, but you get what I mean.” Chase said simply.   
“You have a little sister? Really? No way, how old?” Jack asked,  
“She’s going to turn ten this year in November,” Chase said with a fond smile,  
“Wow, that sounds really cool, is she into martial arts?” Jack asked,  
“Oh yes, quite a lot, but she’s also showing a lot of interest in videogames, it drives their mother insane actually.” Chase said with a chuckle, “I think you’d love her,”  
“I agree,” Jack said with a smile. There was a moment of silence but suddenly Jack broke it,   
“Why don’t you call her mom?” he said softly. Chase’s face didn’t truly change, but he saw something in those amber eyes that suddenly seemed a bit sad.  
“She never really considered me her son, so I never called her mother.” He said simply. Jack heard this and knew he shouldn’t push it. He was thankful Chase hadn’t pushed him on the topic of his father, so he didn’t push Chase on the topic of his mother. Instead, Jack cupped the older boy’s face in his hands and kissed him lightly.  
“So… you said you had cats?” Jack asked. Chase chuckled,  
“Oh yes, Mrs. Young adopted a whole basked of kitties that were going to be put to sleep at a refuge Ming went to. Also, Dashi, Ming and I have a thing for ancient warriors, so we named each cat with a different name. My favorite one is a black one named Diol, he’s very loyal to me.” He said, his hand brushing through Jack’s crimson locks of hair. Jack smiled at this, “Do you have any pets?”  
“Well… actually, I do. But they mostly sleep and sit around and wait to be fed.” Jack said.   
“Not that different from cats,” Chase pointed out, Jack chuckled at that,  
“Yeah I guess so, but no, I actually have a snake and a chameleon.” Jack said. Chase raised his eyebrows at this,  
“Do you now?”  
“Yeah, the chameleon’s name is Kim, and no I didn’t name her after Kimiko it was after a show I really liked as a kid…”  
“You liked Kim Possible as a kid?” Chase teased,  
“You shh, ok? She’s a badass. And the snake, a python actually… I’m not telling you his name.”  
“Why not?” Chase asked, “You made me curious now.”  
“Meh, I named him a while ago when I was fanboying real hard about certain person.” Jack said in an embarrassed tone. There was a moment of silence… when…  
“Oh gods, did you name him Chase Young?” Chase asked incredulously,  
“Listen, it was before I met you ok?”  
“Jack that’s so sweet,” Chase laughed,  
“No, it’s not, it’s really embarrassing and we’re changing the topic.” Jack replied.  
“Can I meet them?” Chase asked,  
“Another day, for now let’s just…” Jack began to say as he reached over and caressed the side of Chase’s face with his left hand, “Chill… ok?” Chase smiled at this and pulled the younger boy closer to him, his lips pressing against his for a moment,  
“Of course, Jack,” he said, and so he gave the albino boy another small kiss, followed by another and another until they were kissing once more. After a while they noticed that Dashi would probably arrive in around fifteen minutes, so they reluctantly tried to get out of bed (of course once one of them did the other would drag him back) but eventually (two minutes before) they got up, fixed themselves up to look decent, grabbed Chase’s bag, and headed downstairs.   
Dashi was there just like he said and Chase made an annoyed face as he walked out of the house and Jack simply looked like he was trying to look positive.  
“How was it?” Dashi asked Jack, Jack smiled and nodded his head,  
“He’s in good shape, we covered most of the first chapter.” He answered.  
“Alright, and what do you say to Jack, Chase?” Dashi said with a teasing tone. Chase rolled his eyes and looked at Jack with a bored expression,  
“Thank you, Spicer,” he said, and then redirected his attention to the nails of his right hand.   
“Yeah, you’re welcome Chase, any time…” he said, his words dripping sarcasm. Dashi laughed to himself and thanked Jack once more before driving around the small roundabout in front of Jack’s enormous home and then out the metal gates. Jack sighed as he walked back inside with a bored expression, very aware of the possibility of being watched by Chase’s “friends”. But as soon as he was in his room he almost squealed of happiness. Just five more weeks, Jack thought, six more weeks and we’ll be free.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends and old friends arrive.

At the end of that week, two new students arrived. One of them was Jean Paul Girot. The boy was pale as a ghost and his short bob cut black hair didn’t help the fact that he had an adorable face with big black eyes. He did look a bit feminine, to be honest, but his body said otherwise. He was tall and lean and had fantastic style. He wore jackets that Jack had never seen before, yet he made them look GOOD. The boy was interesting, and this caught everyone’s attention of course, until they found out he was mute. Then they tried to tickle him and realized he really couldn’t make a sound. Jack was glad he found him just in time, because he could already see the eyes of certain kids filling with mischief as they realized the new European boy couldn’t talk. Jack said hello in sign language and before he knew it Jean Paul hugged him and kissed him on either side of his face and told him his name and how he must be Jack right? What a pleasure to meet you!   
Jack really liked the new kid, he had a sincere expression and had a wonderful way of expressing himself with his body. Ends up he was a charades champion back home, and so communicating with other kids like Omi and Clay was easy. Day after day, for the rest of that week, Jack would arrive to school and Jean Paul would be standing in the front steps, dressed in a different and wonderful jacket, and very excited to see his friend.   
The second student was a boy named Jermaine. He was an African American boy from New York, which had made Clay excited to meet him, until they saw him head directly to the table where Chase and his friends were seated. They seemed excited to have a new member and the new kid was said to have very good taikuando skills, and so the three boys gave up on the idea of talking to him. That was, until the day they decided to pick on Jack again.   
Chase wasn’t with them, Jack noted, he had called in sick in the morning, but that didn’t stop the other kids of the group to show up and wait right in front of Jack’s locker. Jack stopped as he realized this, took a deep breath, and continued walking towards them, his eyes locked on Shadow’s.   
“Well look, if it isn’t the little fag that got the honor of tutoring Chase.” Shadow said, poison dripping on her every word. Jack noticed a change in Jermaine’s face when she said those words, but didn’t hope for anything.  
“If you really think running into me is a coincidence as you stand in front of my locker, then you’re really not that smart.” Jack said with a sarcastic tone as he waited for her to move.   
“Listen up, fag, there is no way you’re talking to me like that without consequences." She growled, but just as she did, a voice interrupted her,  
“Hey, what’s your problem Shadow?” The African American boy said as he stepped forward, “We’re in his way, technically, there’s no need to start a fight.”   
Shadow gave him a side look, her eyes angry suddenly.  
“Jermaine, stand back, we know what we’re doing.” She said simply.  
“You’re picking on a boy who can’t even defend himself, that what we’re doing.” Jermaine answered.  
“Jermaine,” she warned, but he shook his head.  
“No, you guys told me that this was a group for people who studied martial arts.”  
“And that’s what it is!” Vlad interrupted. Jermaine chuckled,  
“No, it’s not, I see what it is now. It’s a group for kids that use their strength to abuse of others. And that’s not right, come on Jack,” he said as he pushed the albino along with him. The other kids were surprised to say the least, but they still glared at the two as they walked away.  
“Um… thanks for that,” Jack said nervously, Jermaine smiled at him,  
“No worries man,” he said, “I knew something was off when they called the f word, but don’t worry, those guys won’t be bugging you anymore while I’m around.” He assured. And from that day on, a total of five boys sat together in lunch in their corner of the dining hall, and Jack couldn’t be happier about it.  
…  
Prom was coming up, and Chase had warned Jack in one of their tutoring sessions that he was probably expected to take Shadow because of their friendship. Jack said he was fine with it and that he probably wasn’t going to get asked anyway. But even so, people were hyped about it. Jack was particularly hyped because Kimiko said she was going to visit, and everyone was excited as well because Omi said one of his friends from his orphanage was going to come visit as well, and that he had been studying in France prior to visiting. This had Jean Paul excited, too.   
“Oh man, I’m so excited Kimi is coming to visit!” Jack said as he met up with his friends after school,  
“I am most excited as well! I cannot wait to see her happy face and interesting hair-dos once more!” Omi exclaimed,  
“Man, you guys really care about this girl don’t you?” Jermaine asked,  
“She’s a real good person and we miss her a lot,” Clay answered.  
“And I miss you guys too,” a female voice said from behind them. Everyone turned around and Jack just about squealed when he saw happy looking Kimiko standing behind them with her arms wide open, “Well then, don’t just stand there, give me a hug!” she said with a smile. Jack and Omi and Clay tackled her into a big bear hug while Jermaine and Jean Paul laughed at the spectacle they were watching.  
“Aw, I missed my boys!” she said with a smile. When they were done hugging Jack noticed a boy he had never seen before leaning against some lockers near them. He recognized that face immediately from pictures sent from Kimiko and his smile widened.  
“Hey Kimiko,” Jack whispered, bending down so only they could hear what he was saying, “There’s this guy standing over there and he’s hot like hot sauce and he’s totally looking our way…” he said. Kimiko raised an eyebrow at him,  
“You mean the Brazilian kid standing over there waiting to be introduced to my friends?” she asked with a smile. Jack looked over her and exaggeratedly gave the tan boy a long and pensive look before lowering his head and saying,  
“Yeah Kimiko you should give up, he’s totally checking me out.” He said. Kimiko burst into laughter as did everyone else when he said that.  
“Alright, I think I’m going to introduce myself if that’s alright.” The tan boy said as he walked closer. “The name’s Raimundo, but you can call me Rai.” He said simply. He was tall and well built and had a Latin accent, but his smile was wide and his stance very welcoming.  
“Guys, this is Rai, my boyfriend.” Kimiko said with a small blush as Rai put his arm around her. “Rai, this is Jack, Clay, and Omi.” She explained, each one of them waving when their name was called.  
“Nice to meet you guys, I’ve heard lots of things about you guys. Most of them positive,” Rai joked.   
“Well, we have people we would like you all to meet as well!” Omi said. “This is Jean Paul and this is Jermaine, they are new to the school.” He explained. The two other boys introduced themselves and Jean Paul kissed Kimiko and Rai on either side of their face, gaining confused expressions from both of them but a set of giggles from everyone else.  
“How long are you guys here for?” Jack asked.  
“Well, I was actually planning to go to Prom here with you guys so we could dance around and have some fun.” Kimiko explained. “I spoke to Head Master Wuya and she seemed fine with it as long as we paid for out tickets.”  
“Yeah well, we actually don’t have any dates…” Jack mentioned,  
“Well, if it helps at all my sister is in town and she could totally take one of you guys.” She said hopefully.   
“Yeah, but that’s only one of us.” Clay mentioned, “I’m going to try my luck with a certain gal I’ve had my eyes on, but let’s hope she says yes.”  
“I’m sure she will, you don’t notice it cowboy, but I’ve seen girls swoon over you quite a bit.” Jermaine said as he nudged Clay in the ribs. The cowboy pushed back playfully,  
“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.” He said.  
“Me? Never.” Jermaine laughed.   
“Alright how about we make this a mission then?” Rai offered. Everyone looked up at him in confusion, “Everyone get a date for prom and whoever fails has to walk to Prom alone.”  
“Rai that’s cruel!” Kimiko complained,  
“I think it’ll be funny,” Jack countered, “I mean, I’m pretty sure I’m going to end up going alone but I don’t care, as long as we’re all there I’m happy.”  
“No, Jack, I am most certain I will be walking solemnly.” Omi retorted,  
“You guys keep dreaming, I’m the one getting rejected and taking the walk of shame into Prom.” Clay said.   
“You guys are all going into this with the wrong mentality,” Jermaine chuckled.   
“Alright, so do we do this? Oh, and the last person to get a date has to invite us to lunch one day.” Kimiko said. Everyone smiled at the offer,  
“Deal!” They yelled in unison.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom??

Jack never thought he’d be the first one to get asked. Hell, he never thought it would be in public either but he didn’t even care because this was funnier than anything he’d seen in a while. They were all in lunch when suddenly French Edith Piaf Music started playing throughout the school speakers and suddenly Jean Paul came rollerblading into the dining room and twirled into a triple Salchow before gliding to a stop in front of Jack. He had a huge poster in his hands with the word “Prom? (as friends)” written on it, and Jack turned the color of his hair before laughing out loud and saying yes. Even if he was an outcast, everyone in the dining room (with exception of Chase’s table) applauded and hooted as Jack got up and hugged Jean Paul.   
“Well, looks like he finally got a boyfriend.” Shadow chuckled from their table; Chase’s eyes were momentarily on the scene before he went back to eating silently.  
“They’re actually kind of cute together,” Ashley said with a drip of sarcasm, making the others laugh. Everyone found it funny except for Chase, who was silently trying to hide the feeling of hurt now within him.   
…  
Clay also made a move that same week by going and writing Prom in sun flowers in the parade field of the school and convincing Willow to walk outside and see the result. The blonde girl giggled before saying yes and hugging Clay, who was smiling like a madman. He ran to his friends and told him the result but they all said they knew; it was kind of hard to miss the huge yellow word right outside the classroom windows. Jermaine and Omi were the only ones left without a date, and that changed the day Ashley got up in front of the whole school in assembly and asked Jermaine to Prom. The African American boy didn’t know what to say (he had always been chill with Ashley and really she hadn’t bugged Jack ever since Jermaine told them to back off) and so he said yes and they got a short standing ovation while the younger boy ran up and hugged her. And so, Omi was left.  
“Well, I know who’s taking my sister to prom then.” Kimiko said as they ate at Master Fung’s house one day. Omi smiled,  
“I am most grateful your sister will agree to go with me to such said Prom. I’m sure great beauty runs in the family.” He said. Kimiko blushed,  
“Look at you Omi! Making girls blush,” Clay teased.   
“I’m telling you guys, he’s going to grow up to be some kind of Casanova or something.” Jermaine said.  
“Ha, I want to see that.” Jack said. Suddenly he looked down at his watch,  
“Oh, guys, gotta run, I have tutoring at five, bye!” he said. Jean Paul stood up and signed that if he needed a ride then he could take him.  
“Yeah, I’d appreciate that,” Jack answered. And so both boys went to the French boy’s car and drove to Jack’s house. Once there Jack could see Dashi entering their house in his car and Jack told Jean Paul where to go in through. Once inside Jack got out of the car, got his two kisses on either side of the cheek from Jean Paul and then walked to his house as the younger boy drove away.  
“Hey Jack!” Dashi said from inside his car, “Was that your Prom date right there?”  
“Yeah, he’s a really good friend,” Jack said as Chase got out of the car with a very bothered expression.   
“Alright, I’ll be back by eight, study well.” He said as he drove away. Jack and Chase walked in silence into the house and as soon as they entered Jack’s room he could tell something was off. Chase’s expression was still bothered, and he looked at Jack with sad eyes.  
“Hey,” Jack said, “What’s wrong?”  
“You’re going to Prom with the French boy?” he asked silently. Jack nodded,  
“Yeah, he’s a really nice guy,” Jack said,  
“You guys spend a lot of time together?” he asked.  
“Well, the same amount as I do with Omi and Clay and Jermaine.” He said. Chase nodded,  
“Yeah, does he give all of them kisses on the cheek as well?” he asked, his tone irritated. Jack made a confused face,  
“Chase… are you… jealous?” he asked suddenly. Chase sighed and walked forward to hug Jack tightly.   
“I know I don’t have the right to, because I’m going with Shadow, but still. It hurt a bit to see you with that boy.” He said as he kissed Jack’s cheeks many times, “I don’t want anyone but me to touch you.” He breathed.  
“Chase…” Jack said with a smile as he leaned up to kiss the older boy. “Hey, let’s get started with homework, we’ll just study for your test tomorrow and then we can have some “fun time”.”   
“Alright,” Chase answered simply. They studied for one hour, and once that hour was done they still had two hours and so they lay down on Jack’s bed and did what they enjoyed the most; kiss. Chase was wearing black jeans and a dark green shirt with a black emblem on it that fit him well and showed his well toned body. Jack wore black pants as well but instead he had a red shirt with a skull on it from one of his favorite bands. As both boys kissed, Jack felt as his own hands roamed freely across Chase’s expanse back and chest. Suddenly he felt the urge to do something he had never done before, and so he let his hands slip carefully under Chase’s shirt. Chase stopped and his eyes widened when Jack did this. Jack quickly pulled away his hands,  
“Sorry… I…” he began,  
“No, it’s alright,” Chase said quickly, pulling Jack’s hand back to his stomach and placing it under the older boy’s shirt. Jack sighed in relief and allowed his hands to travel up, exploring the smooth and perfect skin underneath the green shirt. Chase smiled and continued to kiss Jack. The younger boy shivered as he felt Chase’s strong hands slide beneath his own red shirt, his skin prickling at the contact. They slid up and pushed Jack shirt until suddenly, with a swift movement, Chase stopped kissing him and slipped the shirt right off Jack. He was surprised, to say the least, but he also felt exposed suddenly. He pulled his arms up a cross his bare chest and his face turned the color of his hair. Chase looked at him with curious eyes.  
“Why do you hide from my eyes?” he asked, carefully taking Jack’s arms and pulling them away from his body, “When you have such a beautiful body?” the older boy leaned down and placed a tender kiss in the center of Jack’s chest, making the redhead shiver. Jack looked down at Chase with a fond look, amber eyes looking up at Jack.   
“Can I… see you too?” Jack asked. Chase sat up and pulled his shirt right off his body. It took everything in Jack’s power to try and not gape at the strong and muscular body that was now before him… focus on the word TRY; because he actually didn’t succeed at all. “Wow,” Jack said, his eyes wide, “You know what, I give up, just, take me…” Jack said, throwing his arms to his side and leaning his head back in mock submission, “Take me before my brain short-circuits from your hotness.” Chase laughed at his and he let himself loom over Jack, his hands on either side of the boy’s body.  
“What are you telling me to do, exactly, when you say “Take me”?” Chase asked.   
“Anything…” Jack said with a dramatic tone,  
“Anything can be many things, Jack,”  
“Anything!” Jack repeated. Chase took this moment to lower himself right next to Jack’s ear and slide one of his hands down Jack’s chest while he whispered;  
“Jack… let’s make love…” he said in the most seductive voice he could do, (which was totally unfair because Jack as two seconds away from getting an aneurism of how turned on he was suddenly).   
“Oh my GAAAAAAAWD!” Jack groaned as he collapsed on his bed, “If you smell something burning… that was my brain…” Jack murmured. Chase laughed before he lowered himself and buried his face into Jack’s pale stomach. Once there he blew air out of his mouth and made the most obscene noises, causing Jack to laugh uncontrollably.  
“There, I brought you back to life,” Chase said. Jack’s chest heaved,  
“Oh goodness don’t do that, I’m ticklish as hell…” Jack breathed. Chase chuckled,  
“I noticed that already,” he said.   
“You’re going to be the end of me,” Jack said with a deep sigh.  
“Now, now, that’s just wishful thinking.” Chase said. Jack giggled when suddenly a loud and shrill voice echoed through the house.  
“Jackie!!! I’m back from work early!!!” Jack’s mom’s voice resonated in both boy’s ears like a loud and huge alarm, their eyes wide. They were off the bed, slipping their shirts on and whipping a math text book open at record time before Jack’s mom politely knocked on Jack’s door,  
“Jackie dear, are you there?” she asked.  
“Yeah mom, come in,” he said just as Chase quickly reached over and patted down Jack’s messy hair. Mrs. Spicer was a beautiful woman, Chase had to admit; she had sky blue eyes and golden blonde hair and a very sweet smile. She was thin and average height but her way of walking was very graceful and elegant.  
“You’ve brought a guest! And who is this?” she asked as she walked in and held her hand out for Chase. Chase smiled very politely and shook her hand,  
“Chase Young, pleased to meet you, your son has been helping me with math lately.” Chase explained. Mrs. Spicer nodded and smiled at Jack,  
“Well you’re in good hands; he’s always been the smart cookie of the family. Do you two want any snacks? I bought cookies because I can’t bake even my life depended on it.” She said with a laugh.  
“Yes we would love that,” Jack said.   
“Alright, and I’m sorry I’m going to embarrass you in front of you friend but you haven’t given me a hug so come here.” She said as she reached over and hugged her son in a tight hug,  
“I missed you the whole eleven hours I didn’t see you,” she said sarcastically and Jack chuckled as he hugged her back. “Alright, come down whenever you’re ready for cookies and milk, see you!” she said as she let go of Jack and walked out of the room, closing the door as she left.   
“She’s lovely,” Chase said with a small smile.  
“I know,” Jack answered,  
“And charming,”  
“Yep,”  
“And very good looking,”  
“Yeah, how are we even related right?” Jack chuckled. Chase rolled his eyes at that comment,  
“You’re all those things as well, don’t say that,” he retorted. Jack smiled at him,  
“Alright then, do you want cookies or not?”Jack said as he headed for the door. Chase smiled at him and before Jack could grab the door knob Chase’s hands took hold of his and he pulled the boy into a kiss.  
“Alright, cookies,” Chase said with a smile as he let go of Jack and opened the door. Jack stood petrified for a moment, surprised by the kiss, before his senses came back and he laughed,  
“You tease!” And ran after Chase.  
…  
“So you’re going to prom?” Jack’s mom asked as they sat at the table eating just cookies and milk. Jack nodded,  
“Yeah, we made it a mission to get asked or ask someone to prom by the end of the week, and there was only space for one person not to get asked because Kimiko’s sister is willing to go with that person. So Jean Paul asked me to Prom and we’ve decided that since the whole theme is Super Heroes we’re going to be super villains.” Jack said with an excited smile.  
“Really now? And who do you plan to be?” she asked curiously,  
“Well, I was thinking that instead of doing some overrated super villain I’ll just be one myself… I’ll be… Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius!” Jack said, gliding his hand through the air as he said it, making it look like those words were imprinted in the sky.   
“Ohhh, that has a nice ring to it.” His mother said, looking at the ceiling as she could also picture those words written in the stars.   
“I might even make a hover-bot just make it look like I make evil robots or something.” Jack added. “And I think he was going to be an evil mime or something, I don’t know.” Jack waved off. Then he looked at Chase,  
“What are you going to be, Chase?” Jack asked. Chase, who had been admiring the mother-son conversation so far, looked at Jack with a mouth full of cookies,  
“Hmmm,” he said, thinking as he swallowed his cookies, “I don’t know, but since I heard that certain person has a python named after me I was thinking about something more reptilian.” He said.   
“Ohhh busted,” Jack’s mom whispered, “How’d he find out?”  
“I told him I had a snake with his name,” Jack said simply, his mother laughed,  
“That must have been awkward,” she said,  
“Oh yeah, it was,” Jack sighed.   
“How about, since Omi is all about Xiaolin and the good side of things… What if I am, a Heylin warrior slash dragon or something?” Chase offered.  
“How about Heylin Dragon Lord?” Jack said,  
“Nah, the dragon part shouldn’t be there, it should just mention it later, make the name something more… impacting.” Mrs. Spicer said, “Like… Chase Young, Heylin Prince of Evil? You’re handsome enough to be a prince, after all.” She said with a smile.  
“Mom!” Jack said.  
“It’s true and you know it!” she said as she drank her last bit of milk.  
“Why thank you Mrs. Spicer, I’m rather flattered,” Chase said with a smile,  
“Not at all sweetie, and please, call me Debra,” she said simply. Chase nodded,  
“Alright, Debra, and I really like the sound of that name.” he said. “And my Prom doesn’t even need to change her name; her parents were dark enough to call her Shadow…” This got a chuckle out of both Spicers. A few minutes of talking later, Dashi arrived to pick Chase up. Chase made a neutral face as he stepped outside because Debra had been so nice to him, he didn’t want to seem ungrateful. Dashi got out of his car to meet Mrs. Spicer and thank her for Jack’s help. She smiled and thanked him for bringing Chase over and they bid each other farewell.   
“Alright, I have decided it is officially movie night and we are watching something trippy, bloody, scary, or intellectually mind blowing… or all of those together.” She announced,  
“How about Black Swan, that’s a good intellectually mind blowing and trippy movie.” He offered.   
“A ballet movie with a semi-closeted girl that develops an obsessive mentality for a character Tchaikovsky created? You read my mind!” she said with a big smile, “God bless Netflix! You get the pop corn and I’ll get the blankets, meet you in the living room in five minutes!” and with that she ran upstairs, barefoot because of walking all day in heels, and left Jack to deal with the pop corn. Jack couldn’t help but smile; he had the coolest mom ever.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom!!

Prom day came and Jack had to say, it was a nightmare. If what boys did to get ready was considered “easy”, then he was glad he wasn’t a woman. Jean Paul had decided to be a villain called “Le Mime” and Jack gaped at him when he arrived to his house. The French boy was wearing black and white striped pants with a red belt and a black dress shirt with beautiful dark grey gothic patterns on it, his shinny black shoes combining with them. For his coat he had a gorgeous blood red tuxedo jacket and white gloves that fit perfectly. On his perfectly styled hair was a black boina and to be honest, he looked dazzling (even with the mime make up, which only made him look more adorable). Jack felt underdressed next to him.  
Funny enough, Jean Paul felt the same next to Jack. When he walked in and saw Jack, he gaped as well. Jack had black pants with little gears stitched all over them giving them a strange gothic look. His Belt was black with a silver skull in as the buckle and his dress shirt was a deep red, but he had a black vest on with a silver chain that went from his pant’s pocket to his vest’s pocket (the vest also had a slightly visible gothic pattern as well). He had a long trench coat that had silver stitches and the bottom of it seemed a bit ripped yet curled into a wonderful tail. He had black shining boots with silver locks on the side and a set of yellow goggles with red spirals on his red hair. He also wore fingerless gloves with silver knuckles on them.  
They both said they felt underdressed next to each other but in the end Debra couldn’t care less and ordered them to look as evil as they could and strike poses. After about ten minutes of that, they got into Jack’s mom’s car and drove to school. Prom was actually going to be in a Country Club nearby the school, but there would be buses provided for that. The grand march when students would walk out with their couple would be in the front steps of the school, and Jack was more than pumped. Jean Paul and him ran to see their friends as soon as they arrived and they got amazed looks from everyone as they reached Clay and Willow who were standing with Omi.   
“Wow, Willow! You’re looking awesome!” Jack said as he saw the blonde girl in a beautiful old style white dress. It reminded Jack of those wild west pavilions. She even had her hair up in a beautiful up-do and had white flowers embedded into her golden locks.  
“Why thank you Jack,” she said, “You and Jean Paul look wonderful as well.” She said.   
“And let’s not forget the man here,” Jack said, slapping Clay on the shoulder. The tall boy was wearing a black tuxedo with a neck tie and his cowboy hat.  
“And Omi as well, we helped him choose his outfit,” Willow said. Omi wore a traditional Xiaolin formal wear, somewhere between traditional Chinese and monk-wear. He looked very elegant indeed.  
“I was told my partner will be in pink, since I do not wish to wear pink then I shall wear black, black matches with most everything!” he said, proud to have memorized the whole rant Willow had explained to him an hour ago.  
“Speaking of your partner,” Clay said, looking over the crowd, “I see Kimiko and Rai coming this way. As soon as Clay said this everyone turned to look at Kimiko and their jaws dropped. She was wearing a beautiful red dress that grazed the floor but that when she moved looked like fire. Her hair was up and had red sparkles in it as well as her makeup which was a strong orange with yellow and red. The top of the dress was a boat line and she had red scarlet gloves that matched perfectly with her fiery dress.   
“Wow Kimiko! I would whistle if it wasn’t such an impolite thing to do.” Clay said. Rai was behind her in a red tuxedo, looking wonderful as well, but mostly just in love with the Japanese girl he was holding hands with. This made Jack smile. But suddenly another girl came into view. A girl slightly taller than Kimiko and with long and curly black hair; arrived dressed in a beautiful short pink dress that hugged her chest nicely before falling elegantly until her knees, made of a fabric that reflected the sunlight like a rainbow. Omi’s eyes widened.  
“Hello, I’m Kimiko’s sister, Tomoko, nice to meet you all!” she said with a big smile that was exactly like Kimiko’s. Omi stepped forward before anyone could answer,  
“And I am Omi, and I must say that I was absolutely right to believe that beauty runs in the family.” He said with a wide smile. Tomoko giggled and began speaking to Omi. Jermaine eventually arrived with Ashley, who wore a body tight black dress and cat ears because she was supposed to be cat woman, and because of this Jermaine was Batman, wearing his black tuxedo and a batman mask for when it was necessary. When he said this and people made a confused expression he glared at them,  
“What, never seen an African American batman?” he challenged. After a second of awkward silence laughter broke out and even Ashley was laughing with them. In the middle of the conversations Omi suddenly brought a little boy who looked just like him. He was a friend Omi had in the orphanage and that had been sent to study in France, and everyone had to love him. His name was Ping Pong and he had an undying admiration for Omi that the older boy appreciated.   
“Is this the beautiful madmasel you will be taking to Prom brother Omi?” Ping Pong asked when he saw Tomoko,  
“Well, yes, little Ping Pong, indeed.” He said with a large smile and a red blush. Suddenly the bells ran and everyone got ready to do the grand walk. When everyone walked they would say their real names and then the character they decided to be.   
“Clay Bailey and Willow Jones, aka Boney and Clide!” the teacher (who happened to be Master Dashi) announced. Clay and Willow walked down the steps and everyone applauded. Then a few more couples went by until…  
“Omi Fung and Tomoko Tohomiko, aka Dragon of Water and Agent Pink!” Dashi said. Omi had the proudest look on his face as he walked with Tomoko (who was of course getting looks from all the boys) and nobody would admit it but there was a glimmer in Master Fung’s eyes when they said Omi’s name, because really, there was no last name in Omi’s school file, which could only mean the small boy wrote it down himself.   
“Jermaine Smith and Ashley Grey, aka Batman and Catwoman!”   
Jermaine and Ashley did back flips as they went down the stairs and everyone wooed in response before cheering for the incredibly athletic couple as they posed with smiles.   
“Kimiko Tohomiko and Raimundo Pedrosa, aka the Phoenixes!”   
Kimiko and Raimundo also put up a show when they stepped out and suddenly their outfits lit up with red lights. Everyone gasped and cheered at them.  
“Jack Spicer and Jean Paul Girot, aka Jack Spicer Boy Genius and Le Mime!”   
Ok, to be honest maybe he was being too much of a show off, but it was totally worth it. Jack had created four hover-bots and made an amazing cover up for each one to make them look like actual floating robots. He named them Jack-bots for lack of better name. But they did the trick. Everyone stared in half fear as Jack and Jean Paul walked out and made the evilest smile they could muster, followed by three large looking robots that followed them down the steps. People were amazed. Now that all the friends were done they were about to go wait for their bus when suddenly they heard,  
“Chase Young and Shadow Greenland, aka Heylin Prince of Darkness and Shadow assassin of the night!”  
Chase and Shadow were breathtaking. Shadow had Victorian type dress that had a black corset with mall silver linings and then a gorgeous black skirt that curled and folded in so many places it looked like she had the ocean wrapped around her legs. Chase was dressed in a black suit with a dark green shirt with the outline of a dragon made in gold. His hair was long and if possible even more beautiful than normally. Everyone gaped and cheered for the couple. Jack felt something inside of him clench as he saw Shadow’s hand holding Chase’s tightly and the look of total satisfaction she carried around because of that. Jack forced himself to look away and smile at Jean Paul who asked him if everything was alright. He said yeah, and smiled. Jean Paul smiled and looked at the couple once more before looking at Jack and signing: ‘Don’t worry, we won’t let them ruin tonight.’ Jack smiled at this,  
‘I know’, he signed back. Jean Paul noticed that Jack still seemed a bit down and so he took the redhead’s hand and pulled him so he could keep up with the rest of his friends who were all looking at him.  
“Don’t worry Jack, we’re going to dance and party all night and kick those guys’s butts at dancing, you’ll see!” Clay said with a smile.   
“Yeah, let’s do this!” Kimiko yelled, and with that (and a last farewell to Ping Pong and Master Fung) they climbed into their bus and went off to Prom.  
…  
The beginning of the party was amazing. They arrived at had a nice dinner first and then walked around the area for a bit. But then, the lights dimmed and the dance floor was open. Jack and Jean Paul couldn’t believe their luck when they heard the music start up. They had just recently discovered electro Swing and this guy called Parov Stelar and his song Catgroove. The two had rocked out to it on day after school and found out they both knew how to dance swing (Jean Paul because he was quite the big deal with girls back in France, and Jack because he had asked his mother for a gym membership and instead she said dance classes would do him better, because then he’d get the chicks… oh the irony) and so when that same song was played, nobody expected the two gothic boys to trample everyone in front of them just to run to the dance floor and start stomping to the beat. Suddenly the beat drop and both of them started dancing swing like professionals. They were shuffling their feet and bouncing up and down and at an intense speed danced just like the couples in TV would. Jean Paul twirled Jack around and then Jack leaned down and put his hand in-between his legs where Jean Paul leaned down and pulled them, making the boy flip around and land on his feet. A crowd gathered and cheered the two boys as they did flips and jumps with each other and danced swing. But then the electronic part of the song hit and both of them held still, bobbing their heads and snapping their fingers. Suddenly, the beat dropped again and they were at it once more, dancing and shuffling and swinging. The teachers tried to stop them and tell them to let others dance but decided the whole show was worth them being the only ones on the dance floor. The song started winding down and just as the final chord hit Jack twirled and Jean Paul caught him in a final position. Everyone cheered as suddenly the song morphed to a more stereotypical one and everyone ran into the dance floor to have a good time. Rai and Kim ran into the two boys and told them that was awesome.   
Everyone had a chance to dance what they wanted because you could ask for songs, so Willow and Clay got to dance around to country music, and Kimiko and Rai had their moment to shine when a Brazilian samba came on. There was also a chocolate fountain and lots of goodies, and so they would stuff their faces and then run and dance some more. Even Omi had a good time dancing with Tomoko and Jermaine and Ashley were rocking at the break dance moves like no others. Finally a slow dance arrived and everyone went to their own couple. Rai and Kim had their moment alone and dancing with smiles on their faces. Ashley and Jermaine seemed to blush and keep their heads rather close as they danced around slowly, talking softly. Omi and Tomoko were giggling because of the height difference but Omi was red like a tomato as he held onto such a pretty girl. Clay and Willow were also in their little world and so Jack and Jean Paul simply sat down at a table and signed through most of the slow songs. Jean Paul excused himself to use the bathroom and when he left Jack spotted Chase and Shadow on the dance floor.   
Shadow was really close to Chase, their foreheads touching and he could see her smile and look at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. Jack started feeling a bit sick. Chase’s eyes were closed, yet he kept the rhythm perfectly. Suddenly, Shadow said something and Chase’s eyes opened. She said something else and then hugged Chase tightly, and at this moment Chase looked up to where his friends were sitting, all of them nodded at him and gave him encouraging looks. This seemed to make him nervous, but as soon as Shadow pulled back from the hug she grabbed his face and kissed him. Jack suddenly felt sick. He felt like he was going to throw up as his friends started hooting and howling at them. Jack couldn’t look anymore; it had been a good three seconds and Chase hadn’t backed out of the kiss. In fact, he had kissed back. Jack felt as a strange coldness took over him. He was brought back to reality by Jean Paul who looked at him with a worried look. He asked him if he was fine and Jack simply shook his head. He asked why and Jack chuckled before signing, ‘Is it ok if don’t tell you?’ Jean Paul understood then, and placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder before offering him his other hand. Jack looked up and Jean Paul signed; ‘Would you like to dance?’  
Jack hadn’t wanted to dance a slow dance because he didn’t want to make Chase jealous but now… he really didn’t give a shit. He nodded and walked over to the dance floor where they put their arms around each other’s waists and simply stepped side to side with the music. How could he do that? Did he not know Jack was looking? And even if he was, what did that make Jack? Was he just a stress reliever for Chase? Just a person he could use twice a week and then forget about? The thoughts overwhelmed him and before he knew it tears were running down his face. He felt Jean Paul’s gloved hand try to wipe them off his face but he knew that only made it worse and so he hugged the French boy and sobbed. The mute teen allowed him to do so, holding him closely as they continued to step at the rhythm of the music. Lana del Rey Born to Die was playing and so Jean Paul held his friend, not sure why he grieved, but not asking either, because sometimes people just needed that. Jack felt someone hug both of them and he looked up to see a worried Kimiko and Rai that had noticed them. Both of them hugged the dancing boys and soon Jack felt Omi and Clay and Jermaine as well as their couples who just went with the flow and hugged Jack. Even Ashley joined in. They were a huge glomp of 10 people hugging in the middle of the dance floor and swaying to the music. And soon Kimiko started singing along with the lyrics, and those who knew them joined her including Jack.  
“Don’t make me sad, don’t make me cry, sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough I don’t know why. Keep making me laugh, let's go get high, the road is long, we carry on,  
try to have fun in the meantime.” they sang loudly. Jack suddenly felt everything inside of him being soothed as he looked up and saw Kimiko and Omi right there, Clay right behind them along with Jermaine and right in front of him was Jean Paul, still holding him and with a smile to comfort him. The song ended and even though none of his friends knew why he was sad, they were all there for him anyway. Suddenly the song was over and he chuckled lightly.  
“Thanks guys,” he said simply. “You know what? By the end of this night I am going to dance with every single one of you and we are going to have a blast ok?” Jack announced,  
“Yeah!!” his friends yelled. Jack didn’t care if his eyes were still burning a bit and that he whirled around every time he accidently saw Chase, he was happy and so the real party started.  
…  
“Oh my god that was great!”Jack said he flopped down in a sofa next in between Omi and Jean Paul. He had just finished dancing with Willow which had actually gone quite well. They had danced the Macarena and laughed the whole time. He’d danced the chicken dance with Clay and GanGam Style with Kimiko, the Soldya boy with Ashley and Teach my how to Duggie with Jermaine, Bang Bang with Tomoko and some salsa with Raimundo, and finally the BeeGees with Omi.   
“You look like you’re enjoying yourself,” Tomoko said with a smile, a very sleepy Omi with his head on her laps and struggling to stay awake.  
“Poor kid, he’s way past his bed time.” Jack said.   
“I think I might join him, we’ve danced so much, is it true that we’re staying at your house after this?” she asked.  
“Yeah, its the closest and biggest one, and my mom will be here to pick us up in about an hour, so we still have a bit of time.” Jack said. It was going to be midnight in an hour and that’s when all the kids were required to go home. Most had already done so at around 11, but there were still a few here and there.  
“Where is everyone, anyway?” Jack asked. Tomoko rolled her eyes,  
“Well, Jean Paul was getting something to drink, but the others are probably kissing in some corner of this place.” She said with a dismissive wave of her hand.   
“Wait, what? Willow and Clay? Jermaine and ASHLEY?” Jack asked as Jean Paul arrived with some sprite for him and Jack.   
“Well, she did disappear from the dance floor as soon as you guys were done dancing so I wouldn’t be surprised.” She said. Jack thanked Jean Paul for the sprite and drank it.  
“Yeah well, we still have an hour, so how about I ask you for the last dance of the night my dear prom date?” Jack said to Jean Paul as he finished his cup of Sprite. The French boy smiled and nodded and requested any song the DJ wanted next for them to dance. A slow song Jack couldn’t identify was played and suddenly Jack realized that the DJ probably thought he and Jean Paul were something, because the song was quite slow and the whole time Jack and Jean Paul were simply slow dancing, their bodies very close and their eyes closed, mostly because they were tired of course. Jack realized that half way through the song he was leaning into Jean Paul once more and they were simply holding each other in silence. The song ended and Jean Paul signed to Jack that he had a wonderful time with him, and that he was going to go rest now. Jack nodded and blushed a bit when the taller boy gave him a small kiss on the forehead and walked away. Jack chuckled and realized he really wanted to get out and breathe some air.   
He stepped outside and took a deep breath of air.  
“I thought you said you were just friend,” a tired voice whispered from the shadows. Jack turned and saw amber eyes looking at him with intensity.  
“That’s funny,” Jack said softly, “Because that’s what you said about Shadow, isn’t she in here or something, shouldn’t you be with her?”   
“No, they left for a different party.” Chase said. “You didn’t answer my question.” His voice was a bit angry now.  
“Yes, we’re just friends, and you know, I danced with all my friends tonight, slow danced with a few of them as well. But you see I didn’t do that before because I thought you wouldn’t like it but then…” Jack stopped himself, “then, I just didn’t care anymore.”  
“What? Are you saying what we have isn’t important to you?” Chase growled,  
“No, Chase,” Jack barked, “I’m saying that what we have isn’t important to you!” This made Chase’s eyes widen,  
“Why would say…”  
“You kissed her,” Jack interrupted, his hands shaking now, “You kissed her in front of everyone, you didn’t even push away.” Amber eyes filled with guilt. “What am I to you, Chase?”  
Chase stopped at this question, and without hesitating he answered,  
“You’re the person I love most,” he said. Jack’s eyes widened and then he looked away, hugging his arms,  
“Then why’d you do it,”  
“They were all watching…”  
“Is that it?”  
“They all expected me to…”  
“Chase, listen to yourself,” Jack said suddenly. “Look at what you’ve become, it’s like you can’t do anything without them. You say it’ll stop when you’re 18 but… will it really? I’m not saying you should rebel against them but… damn, Chase, hold your ground once in a while. Do you know how bad I felt when I saw that happen? I was sobbing, Chase, because it hurt like a bitch!” Jack hissed, tears starting to form in his eyes once more. Chase’s eyes softened at this and he reached out.  
“Come here,” he said. Jack sighed and looked around before walking to where Chase was, in the shadows, hidden from everyone’s view. The music was so loud inside the dance floor area that even when they had walked a good distance from the place they could still hear the music loud and clear.  
“I’m sorry, for what I did, but please do not be angered.” Chase asked.  
“I know it wasn’t your fault but, I don’t know, I expected something else.” Jack said softly. Chase sighed,  
“I know, and I ask you for forgiveness. I had no excuse, but I don’t want this night to end with anger.” He said. Jack thought of this for a moment but then sighed,  
“Alright, forgiven,” Jack said, “Just, don’t let it happen again, please, for us.” Chase nodded at this comment before his head shot up at the sound of people giggling in the distance.  
“This isn’t a safe place, but I have to do this before the night is over.”Chase said. Jack looked up at him and Chase took the younger boy’s chin in his hand and pulled him up for a kiss. Jack sighed as their lips met and melted against him. Chase enveloped him and kept him close for just a few seconds before he forced himself to push the boy back lightly.   
“You’re more gorgeous than every person in that party combined,” Chase whispered,  
“And you’re three times that,” Jack answered. Chase sighed and considered leaning in once more, but knew he shouldn’t. They were too exposed as is.   
“Goodnight Jack,” Chase said, his hand reaching up and caressing his milky white cheek, “I’ll see you next Tuesday.” Jack smiled at this,  
“Yeah, goodnight Chase,” he said. And so, both boys parted their separate ways. Jack made it back to the party just in time to get everything picked up and find everyone before his mother picked them up, Ashley and Willow going their own way because their parents lived nearby anyway. When they arrived Jack laughed when he saw four large air mattresses on the floor covered in blankets.  
“I’m sure you’re all too tired to even care, so enjoy yourselves and no funny business ok?” Debra warned. Everyone nodded and the boys went to Jack’s room while the girls used the guest room. After everyone was changed and ready for bed they all crammed in the bathroom to brush their teeth and then picked who would sleep next to whom. Kimiko shared a mattress with Tomoko while Raimundo and Clay shared another, Jean Paul and Jermaine shared a third and Omi and Jack shared the last one. They slept in until 11 am the next day.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets the Youngs.

The Monday after Prom was a slow one. Everyone was tired yet slightly excited about the night they had shared. But in general, everyone was just not feeling the school vibe… well, even more than usual. Kimiko, Rai, and Tomoko had left the day before to tour around a different are of China and said they would be back in a few days, and now Ashley of all people was sitting at their table, blushing at the sweet words Jermaine would tell her once in a while. Willow was also at the table, even though Clay was redder than a tomato every time she spoke to him. They were kind of a thing now, both couples, even though Jermaine was already calling Ashley his girlfriend, so that made things interesting. Ashley took a moment to apologize to the three boys there for the harm she had done when she hung out with the MA kids, but everyone said it was fine and to not worry about it.  
Tuesday was an exciting day in particular, Jack was excited to have alone time with Chase after a long weekend and he was also excited because Chase´s birthday was just a week from Monday, which meant that in literally less than a week Chase would be his own man. Jack hoped this would help them both and that Chase really wouldn´t have a hard time leaving his old vices.  
It was 4 pm when he got a call form Dashi while he got ready to see Chase. He picked up after the second ring,  
“Jack! How are you my wonderful student?” Dashi asked,  
“I´m alright, thanks, how are you?” Jack answered,  
“I am fabulous, but hey I have a question for you. I am going back to my house from school right now and Chase just called to say his training would take longer than normal today since he´s preparing for the Olympics soon,”  
“Oh, that´s awesome,” Jack said,  
“Yeah, he´s excited, but look, he´s going to be dropped off at our house at round five fifteen-ish and because getting from there to your house will be just horrid because of rush hour, how about we move the tutoring session to my house?” he asked. Jack froze for a moment, his brain thinking quickly. If he went now, him and Chase probably wouldn’t be able to have any alone time, and they would have to keep up the acting the whole time but… if he didn´t, what chance would he ever have of meeting Chase´s family? Chase would probably never take him home and say he was his boyfriend, and therefore the only time he could go as a friend would be now…  
“Alright, why not?” Jack said, “Can you pick me up in like… ten minutes?”  
“Absolutely, see you soon,” he said and hung up. Jack sighed and decided he better dress nicely if he was going to go meet the Youngs…  
…  
Ten minutes later Jack was climbing into Dashi´s car with a set of dark red pants and his plad Doc Martens and a black button up short sleeved shirt. He knew it wasn´t the most elegant thing to wear but hey, it was better than the Bad Religion shirt he had in mind. They drove away and Jack noticed what a relaxing aura Dashi´s car had. It smelled of incense and the inside was very tidy, he was playing some Ravel on the radio and Jack noticed a small picture in the review mirror. It was a picture of a younger looking Dashi with a younger looking Chase, both of them holding up a little girl in their arms around the age of five. She was smiling widely and showing off two gaps where teeth had probably been. Chase looked, happier, in a way, he had a bright smile and his hair was smooth and shoulder length, he was wearing a light blue shirt and was probably thirteen or so. Dashi looked like he was young and in College and a bit mischievous, even though honestly, that hadn´t changed. Eventually Dashi started small talk and asked Jack how the sessions had been going,  
“I hope he isn´t too much of a pain during tutoring hours,” Dashi said,  
“Nah, he focuses really well and he´s really smart. Chase actually understands complex concepts very quickly and I would bet you anything that if he was solely focused on school he could outsmart the school math system, he just needs to be explained the basics, which Mr. Pandabubba doesn´t do at all.” Jack explained,  
“What? Jack Spicer complementing my little brother? What is this miracle?” Dashi joked,  
“You tell him a single word of that and I will never tutor him again.” Jack warned, Dashi laughed,  
“Fine then… but, you should know Jack, I´ve known Chase for a long time and believe me, somewhere in that cold heart of his he actually likes you. I can see it. Like, has there ever been a time when he´s actually tried to hurt you?” Dashi asked,  
“Well… no, not really, it´s usually just been his friends…” Jack began,  
“Ah! Don´t call those brats his friends, I try to warn him about those kids but he won´t listen. They´re nothing but trouble. Not all of them of course, but most of them anyway,” Dashi said. Jack nodded, agreeing with him in silence. When they arrived to the house, Jack felt his stomach clench. The house was a beautiful traditional Chinese style and obviously very well kept, it was also very large, not as large as his house, but large nonetheless. He walked in after Dashi and took his shoes off like the older man. Dashi told him to wait for Chase in the living room and that if he needed anything to scream, but that he had to go grade some tests at the moment and couldn´t stay with him. Jack nodded and walked into the living room. The place looked expensive and he felt out of place, but even so he gingerly sat down on a red arm chair, shifting a bit before looking at his watch. There were still about thirty five minutes before Chase was due home, and Jack felt uncomfortable even with nobody around. He sighed and pulled out his phone, hoping a game of Plants vs Zombies might distract him while Chase arrived.  
Perhaps if he hadn’t been so focused on the slow undead moving towards his garden of virtual plants he might have heard the set of little footsteps approaching him from behind. It wasn’t until he heard a small: “Who are you?” That he reacted and screeched like a little girl. This surprised the actual little girl next to him who screeched normally and fell off the side of the seat where she had propped herself.  
“Oh god, I almost got a heart attack.” Jack gasped. The little girl looked up at him with curious eyes, and Jack immediately was able to identify Chase and Dashi´s features in the little adorable girl. She had a rounded face and thin black hair that reached the middle of her back as well as evenly cut bangs.  
“Ming?” he asked. Her eyes widened,  
“How do you know my name?” she asked, slowly backing up. Jack facepalmed internally, not a good idea to sound like a stalker.  
“I’m sorry, I one of Chase´s… classmates, I’m here to help him with math. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Jack said quickly. This calmed Ming´s expression, but she still stood a bit away.  
“Chase isn´t home,” she said simply, lifting her head to show she wanted to be in charge. Jack smiled at this,  
“I know, that´s why I´m waiting for him.” Jack answered. She narrowed her eyes, a bit distrusting,  
“Ok, then, tell me this, how much is twelve times twelve?” she asked.  
“One forty four, and that would also be twelve squared or twelve to the power of two, and therefore making twelve the square root of one forty four.” He said simply. She gave him a confused look for a moment, but then seemed to agree.  
“Ok I believe you,” she stated.  
“So… do you like Plants vs Zombies?” he asked. Her eyes lit up quickly,  
“Yes!” she exclaimed, “Im really good at it!”  
“Really? Do you like video games in general?”  
“Yeah! Except for Portal, Ive been stuck on the same level for two weeks…” she said with a disappointed face. Jack smiled,  
“Well, I finished the game in one day.” He said casually. She smiled,  
“Can you help me then?” she asked. He nodded,  
“Sure, why not.” He said. She giggled and took his hand before pulling him along with her towards a different room. Jack had to say those were some very well spent thirty minutes.  
…  
When Chase arrived home after training he quickly looked for Dashi. He was already late fifteen minutes to tutoring and if he knew anything it was that his time with Jack was golden. He opened Dashi´s office´s door,  
“Dashi let´s go, I´m late for tutoring.” Chase said. Dashi didn´t even look up from his papers,  
“He´s downstairs,” he mumbled,  
“What?”  
“Jack, he´s downstairs, your tutoring will be here.” Dashi answered. Chase´s blood drained from his face at an inhuman speed as he nodded and closed the door. He practically ran downstairs, what if his father met Jack? The boy was strange looking and he would judge him rather quickly. What if Mrs. Young saw him?! God, he hoped nobody had noticed Jack yet… How long had he even been there?  
“Spicer?” had asked with an indifferent tone, even though his heart was pounding in his chest. “you better not be roaming my house…” he warned. He began walking though the downstairs hallway when suddenly he heard loud giggling. Chase stopped for a moment, considering it had just come from the entertainment room. He slowly reached over and pushed the door open slightly, his eyes widening.  
“Jack! You suck at this game!” Ming yelled at the redhead,  
“I know! I just can´t stop laughing at it!” Jack said, laughter in his voice. They were playing (or rather attempting to play) Octodad. Ming seemed to be flailing the right side of the character around and trying to grab onto everything while Jack simply tried to keep up with her hectic movements. Chase stopped for a moment as he heard his little sister laugh loudly, her smile wide and her eyes shining.  
“Oh look the ring!” Jack yelled suddenly,  
“Where?” Ming squeaked,  
“On the box thingy majigers!” Jack said quickly.  
“That’s not even a word!” Ming laughed.  
“It is now, just look it up in the Jaccionary.” Jack retorted,  
“That isn’t a real thing either!”  
“Ok yeah, you’re right, but the ring though!”  
“Right! The ring!” she said quickly, trying to move the weird creature on the screen towards the white box. Chase smiled to himself, but he knew he had to have his tutoring lesson, so he opened the door completely and knocked on it to get their attention.  
“Chase!” Ming yelled as she ran to hug her brother,  
“Hello little one,” Chase said as he bent down to receive the hug, “I believe I need to borrow my classmate for a while.” Ming pouted,  
“But we haven’t finished Octodad!” She whined,  
“It´s ok Ming, we´ll finish it later,” Jack said with a smile as he got up from the ground. But Ming ran to him and tackled him down with an *oof*!  
“No! Chase, can we keep Jack? He´s better than your other friends! He talks to me!” Ming complained. Chase´s eyes saddened a bit at this but he smiled nonetheless,  
“I don´t think we can keep him, but he can come visit.” Chase said simply. Jack by now had pretended to be suffocating by how “heavy” the little girl was and then proceeded to play dead. This made Ming giggle as she poked his pale face with her finger until he roared and sat up quickly, making her laugh loudly.  
“Ok, I have to go help your brother,” Jack said as he stood up and walked towards the door.  
“You´ll be back, right?” she asked hopefully. Jack thought about this for a moment and smiled,  
“I’ll do everything I can to come back, I promise.” He said. This seemed to convince her, because she smiled and waved as the two boys walked out of the room.  
“Alright, where will we do this?” Jack asked.  
“My room,” Chase said simply. They both took their things and walked up to Chase´s room. The room was painted a light green and had a very modern look to it compared to the rest of the house. Jack walked in and Chase closed the door. They sat down to study and Jack acted just as he should; if Chase wasn’t dropping the act then he wasn’t either. They began studying and soon enough the two hours had passed. Yes, they were a bit more relaxed throughout the two hours, but there were no lingering touches or winks or sweet looks of any sort. When they were done, there was a soft knock on their door,  
“Hey boys, how’s it going?” Dashi asked, popping his bright and bald head through the door way,  
“Good, we just finished,” Jack said with a smile. Dashi winked at him,  
“Good job Master Spicer, how about some dinner for you two?” he asked. Jack looked at Chase, as if asking him for permission. Chase sighed and shrugged,  
“I guess there´s no harm,” he said softly. Both boys packed up and headed downstairs when suddenly there was the sound of a car engine outside. Chase´s eyes widened for a second,  
“Are they home?” he asked Dashi quickly. Dashi also seemed to have a bit of a worried face,  
“I didn’t think they would be so early,” he said. Jack knew that the relationship between the Young children and their parents wasn’t exactly smooth, but he never thought Dashi of all people would ever be stressed out about, well, ANYTHING, really. Yet here he sat, waiting with Chase next to him and Dashi across from him next to Ming at their dinning room table. Even the little girl seemed a bit more quiet than normal. Suddenly the door opened and a tall and gorgeous Chinese couple walked in. Jack had to say, both of them were incredibly good looking. Chase´s father was almost a spitting image of Dashi, the only difference being the hair on top of his head. His mother looked a lot like Ming, but you could tell that Chase got his angular face and stern look from his father. They walked in and were about to say something when they suddenly spotted Jack. Their eyes widened in confusion for a moment, as if trying to remember if they'd ever met him before. Suddenly, the father spoke in fluent Mandarin,  
“Hello my dear family, I am glad you have waited for us to begin dinner. May I ask who our guest is?” He asked with a small and welcoming smile. Jack suddenly felt very small.  
“This is Jack, he is a classmate from school who has been kind enough to help Chase with his math free of charge.” Dashi explained quickly, motioning towards the pale boy. Their father nodded in acknowledgment and their mother smiled and greeted Jack politely. Both of them put their things away and joined the table. After a quick prayer they began eating.  
The food was delicious, and Jack did his best to look classy and proper at all times. He had been taught by his mother, who had said it was important to look good in front of anybody. It seemed to work, because nobody was giving him strange looks or questioning his was of holding chop sticks so far… well, maybe Mrs. Young was staring, but just a bit.  
“Jack, if you would allow me a question, why is your hair of such a strange color?” She said suddenly. If there was any sort of sudden tension on the table, Jack ignored it and smiled politely,  
“It had always been a red color, but as of recently I added a darker tone, I liked it better that way and mother approved so I did it.” Jack explained simply in perfect mandarin. She nodded, and Jack was incredibly grateful he decided not to wear his eye liner today.  
“So, you are helping Chase with math, correct?” Mr. Young asked,  
“Indeed sir,” Jack answered,  
“How do you find him?”  
“He has a very good understanding of concepts, he focuses on learning and applying theories rather than just memorizing equations which is very good and not very common. He is a good math student,” Jack explained. Mr. Young nodded, and then looked at Jack straight in the eye,  
“If he is so good then why are you tutoring him?” he asked. Jack straightened his back slightly, the man wanted a good conversation and Jack would give it to him.  
“Because the current math system is mostly dedicated to kids who will only memorize and not understand the math they are doing. Therefore, teachers focus more on practice problems than actual theory which is what Chase needs, I understand the theory perfectly and therefore I am an extension of what he learns in the classroom.” Jack explained. This seemed to convince the man, but he didn’t seem like he wanted to give up just yet.  
“You are perfect in theory, you said?” he asked.  
“Yes sir,”  
“The best of the class, would you say?”  
“Of the school, I would say,” Jack said simply. This got their attention, even Chase.  
“Really now? But I thought the top ranking of the school was led by a boy of name Spicer.” He said,  
“Yes sir, that would be me, Jack Spicer,” he explained.  
“Why, Mr. Spicer, it is an honor to have you tutoring our boy then.” Mr. Young said a smile.  
“The honor is mine, sir,” Jack assured. And with this the tension seemed to loosen up. They began speaking about how their day went and explaining what they had done. Even Ming got to talk about the project she had finished in class. Eventually the conversation returned to Jack and soon he was being bombarded with questions once more. Jack was able to answer most easily until one of them hit him where he didn’t want to be hit.  
“So what does your father do?” The question he dreaded,  
“He is the CTO of Spicer Enterprise, the electronics company,” Jack explained.  
“I see, a great man he must be.” Mr. Young said with a smile,  
“Yes, he has achieved a lot on his own,” Jack said with a fake smile. There was silence after this for a bit longer, and Jack was relieved when everyone was done eating.  
“Oh, Chase, do you think you and Shadow could take care of Ming tonight? Your father and I need to go to a Wine and Cheese and Dashi has extra help at the school tonight.” Mrs. Young said, Chase nodded but suddenly Ming spoke up.  
“Mom, can Jack take care of me instead?” she asked. Mrs. Young gave her a confused look but smiled nonetheless,  
“Jack? Why Jack?”  
“He´s so much funnier than Shadow, and he talks to me, he doesn´t just talk to Chase all night.” She complained. Mrs. Young smiled,  
“Well, you should ask Jack then.” She said, looking up at Jack. Jack smiled,  
“The latest I can stay would be ten,” Jack explained.  
“Well, I can take you home at that time.” Dashi said from the kitchen,  
“Alright, then I can do it.” He said. Ming screeched in happiness and ran over to hug Jack. Jack smiled and returned the hug.  
“Let´s finish playing Octodad!” she said quickly. Jack could to little to disagree and so ended up being dragged to the TV room again.  
“He´s a good boy,” Mrs. Young said,  
“A bit strange,” Mr. Young said, quiet enough for only her to hear once everyone was gone from the room.  
“But a good boy nonetheless, alright, let´s hurry up,” she instructed as she went to get ready.  
…  
Jack kept Ming occupied for a long time, long enough for her to become exhausted at around 9, which then required him to put her to bed. After this Jack walked back to the living room and sat in the same armchair as before.  
“That´s Ming´s armchair,” Chase's voice drifted in from the entrance to the room,  
“She´s adorable,” Jack chuckled,  
“She likes you so much,” Chase said as he walked into the room,  
“And I like her too,” Jack said. Chase sat down across from Jack, his eyes tired,  
“I´m sorry you had to deal with my parents,” he said softly.  
“It´s alright, I´ve dealt with worse,” Jack joked. There was a small silence,  
“I could drive you home,” Chase offered.  
“If your parents are ok with that.” Jack said. Chase nodded and pulled out his phone. A call later they were going outside to use Mrs. Young's car. Once inside they pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Jack´s house. The ride was mostly silent, just them talking at times, and soon they were in front of Jack´s house and there was a thick silence between them.  
“… Thank you for being there,” Chase said suddenly. Jack smiled and nodded, “… you can, hug me, if you want, we don´t have to act here.” Jack sighed and relaxed visibly,  
“Thank god,” he said, and so he reached over and hugged Chase tightly. The older boy hugged him back with strength and inhaled his scent.  
“Chase,” Jack whispered,  
“Yes?” Chase asked,  
“… I’m sorry if this is too soon, but… I love you.” Jack said simply, “And I don´t expect you to say you do too, because you can take your time, but just know that I do.”  
Chase was silent as he held on to Jack, those words melting into his skin. He sighed and as he pulled back he placed a quick kiss on Jack´s lips.  
“Thank you, Jack,” he said with a smile. Jack didn´t falter, his expression just as happy as before,  
“Of course,” and with that he got out of the car, “Goodnight Chase,”  
“Goodnight Jack,” he answered. And so, Jack watched as the silver car drove away, a soft sigh at his lips.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People find out, and things go bad...

The next Thursday, Chase cancelled his tutoring because of training. This was alright with Jack, and he simply stayed home and had Omi, Clay, Jermaine, Ping Pong, Kimiko, Tomoko, Rai and Jean Paul come over to play video games since Friday was going to be an off day. Chase, on the other hand, had a wonderful training. His teacher was very proud of his improvement as of lately and said he saw a very bright future in the Olympics. He was actually smiling when he got home, if it hadn’t been for the fact that his father was sitting silently in the living room, his face in his hands. There was a silence, as if the fact that Chase had entered had made the situation worse.

“Father?” he asked. His father didn´t move, just sat there in silence. Chase approached him slowly, as you would approach a dangerous yet seemingly dead animal, always ready to jump back if needed, but curious all the same. It wasn´t until he was close enough to see the top of the coffee table that he noticed something in front of his father. Papers of some sort. It wasn´t until he got closer and looked at them that he felt the blood drain so quickly from his face it made his knees feel weak and his stomach pool with a horrid dread that suddenly had him sweating cold. There, right on the coffee table of his house, was a printed image of him and Jack that night during prom. Their lips were clearly sealed together and Jack had leaned completely into him, Chase´s arms enveloping the younger boy as he did so. Chase staggered back when suddenly his father's voice made him freeze in place,

“So this is why the tutoring classes were free of charge.” He said softly. Chase didn´t answer, his breathing quick and his hands shaking lightly. There was a long silence in which Chase could only try to come up with excuses, his heart pounding in his head.

“Are you not going to say anything?” he asked. Chase didn´t answer, his words tied in a knot in his throat. He could only look away from that figure that sat so near him, yet so far away, his body showing nothing but disappointment, and he hadn´t even seen his face yet and he could only imagine how horrid…

“SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!” His father roared suddenly, turning and facing Chase with a look he had never seen on his always calm expression. There was anger and resentment and disappointment and it was all Chase´s fault.

Chase felt as if he couldn’t breathe anymore. 

“Father, I…” he stuttered,

“No! Don´t you dare call me your father! Do you have any idea where I found this picture? Shadow sent it to me. Everyone knows now, everyone knows what you do with that boy! It disgusts me to even think that you could do such a thing!” he roared, Chase felt the unfamiliar burn of tears in the back of his eyes, his breath shaking and his body quivering. “I brought you into this household because I believed you could become someone. I believed that you would make me proud, and after all your effort you throw it away just like that? Do you know what this will do to your reputation? You're life will be ruined, your teacher will never see you again, and forget about going to the Olympics for that matter!” his father hissed. Each word hit Chase deep inside, his stomach churning as he slowly cringed away from the man that had raised him.

“Please… don’t…” Chase pleaded,

“Get out,” his father ordered. Chase swallowed and headed towards the stairs, “Not that way,” his father growled. Chase froze, his foot on the very first step. “Leave this house, you can come get your things tomorrow while I´m gone.” Chase felt something surface as his father said those words; anger. 

“No,” Chase said softly, “This is my house, you can´t make me leave.” His father turned and looked at him, his eyes burning with anger.

“You dare speak back to me,” he asked, his tone dangerous.

“I´ve done nothing wrong,” Chase said, his tone louder. 

“How dare you…”

“I don´t see how this is so bad, I´m simply in love with another man, how is this…!” Chase never got to finish. His father had never lay a hand on Chase, nor any of his siblings for that matter, so for Chase to feel his father´s massive fist connect directly with the center of his face was something he never would have imagined the man capable of doing. Suddenly everything was in slow motion. How he felt himself colliding with the ground and pain surging through his body as he did, the angry words of his father in the background and the red of his blood that had started to spill from his nose.  
And then there was the scream. The high pitch frightened scream that could only come from a single person; Ming. She had walked out of her room and watched from the hallway as they argued, too afraid to step forward until her father hit her brother. And then she let it all out.

“NOOOOOO!” she screeched loudly, running forward and latching herself to her father´s leg. “Don´t hurt him!” Chase felt his heart clench at those words, but he also knew what he had to do. He got up at lightning speed and burst through the front door. He couldn´t remember ever running so fast in his life, his heart racing as he ran across the street and down the road. He never stopped, he continued running, not knowing where he was headed but running all the same. His brain was in automatic, taking familiar turns and running as fast as he possibly could, even when his lungs threatened to burst he continued to run. He ran and ran, tears running down his face and the blood dripping all over his white training shirt. Suddenly, his senses reacted enough to stop him from crashing into a large set of gates. His mind was clouded, but as soon as he was able to see straightly he realized where he was; Jack´s house. His mind raced as he reached blindly to his right and pressed on the communicator that accessed the inside of the house. It beeped once, twice when suddenly someone picked up:

“Hello?” that deep and beautiful voice asked, and suddenly Chase could only choke back a sob. There was a worried silence on the other end, “Who is this?” Jack asked.

“Jack,” Chase managed to say, his voice a mix between a sob and scream. The reaction was immediate. The connection shut off as the gates opened and only seconds later Jack had burst through his front door, sprinting across the large front lawn of his house in long strides, his eyes watering as they saw Chase. 

“Oh god!” he yelled as he arrived and collided with Chase, the older boy letting out a small sob as he collapsed against the younger boy´s body. His legs couldn't sustain him anymore and he was so tired of training, of crying, of running and simply of hurting. Thin yet strong arms enveloped him and held onto him strongly, “What happened? Chase, oh god you´re crying, shit, Chase please tell me!” Jack begged, rocking the older boy in his arms as he cried. 

“They know, Jack,” he said suddenly, gaining enough control to stop his sobbing,

“What? Who knows?” Jack asked, his expression worried. There was pain in Chase´s eyes as he looked at Jack, tears riming perfect amber irises.

“My family,” he said. Guilt was written all over Jack as he heard those words, 

“I´m so sorry…” Jack said, his tears beginning to get in the way of his words. 

“What did I do wrong?” Chase asked. Jack looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he hugged Chase harder, holding him closer.

“Jack…?” A voice came from behind them. Chase didn´t look up, he was afraid anyone but Jack would see him so weak. “What´s going on?”

“Clay, could you tell my mom to get the first aid kit, please?” Jack asked. The tall blonde did so, running back to the house. Omi and Kimiko stayed behind, his eyes wide in confusion,

“Chase Young, what has happened to you?” Omi asked. Chase didn´t answer, but he did look up at Omi, and the little boy gasped at the view of a bloodied face and teary eyes.

“Oh my god,” Kimiko whispered, Rai quickly arriving to her side to see what was happening.  
The small monk approached the couple slowly and put his hand on Chase´s hand that rested on Jack´s back. After a few minutes Chase found the energy to get up and walk into the house. Ping Pong, Tomoko, Jermaine and Jean Paul were both there, but they knew to be silent and simply tried to help with anything they could. When Chase was finally seated and Jack´s mother (with a sad look) was done cleaning him up and fixing his nose as best she could, there was a moment of silence in which Chase simply held Jack´s hand and looked at the ground, his eye and expression blank.

“Can I ask… what´s going on?” Jermaine said suddenly. Jack looked at Chase, as if asking him for permission to talk but Chase simply sighed, nodding. Jack sighed as well,

“Me and Chase have been… dating, since recently, about a month ago, and we were trying to keep it a secret to make sure his family didn´t find out because they´re really against it, and if we managed to make it to his 18th Birthday then maybe it could have been easier since they couldn´t disown him after that or do anything stupid but… they found out, I don’t know how…” he said. There was a universal sound of jaws dropping to the ground and eyes widening at that moment.

“You guys are…” Rai began,

“Dating?” Kimiko finished. 

“Yeah, or at least I hope we still are…” Jack said, his hand tightening around Chase´s. The older boy looked up at Jack and smiled lightly,

“Yes, at least from my behalf, yes,” he answered.

“Wow, I am most surprised,” Omi said, “But, Chase, why are you so beaten highly?”

“Beaten up…” Jermaine whispered to Omi,

“Yes, that,” Omi answered. Chase looked sad suddenly,

“My father…” he began, “He has always been extremely opposed to… two men being together. So when he found out he asked me to leave the house. I spoke back to him and, this is the result.” He said, motioning to his beat down face. “I came here as soon as I could, but what I most regret is that Ming saw it happen.” He said sadly. There was a sudden moment of silence and suddenly everything became very tense. Chase noticed this the moment he looked up and saw Debra looking at her son with a worried look. When Chase looked at Jack his eyes widened. He had never seen such an angry look on Jack´s face. Jack looked like he was going to say something but his words failed him as he leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. 

“Jack,” Kimiko asked, worried,

“Jack honey, if you need to just go downstairs,” his mother said, keeping her distance from him. Chase was going to say something but before he could Jack looked up from his hands and looked at him, his eyes rimmed with tears. He reached forward and ran his hand through Chase´s thick black hair. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before standing up and walking out of the room.

“Where is he going?” Chase asked. He noticed Ping Pong, Jean Paul and Jermaine also had confused looks on their faces,

“He needs to… vent sometimes, he has a punching bag downstairs and it’s helped him when things go bad.” Debra explained. Chase´s eyes widened at this.

“Why does Mesieur Jack find the need to vent?” Ping Pong asked shyly, a bit reluctant to join a conversation he knew so little about.

“Ever since his father left he was a bit… angry at life, at times.” His mother explained. She noticed the three newer kids of the group also listening intently. “His father abused of me many times and I guess seeing what´s happened to you just brings the memories back.”  
Chase felt his heart clench at those words. Chase could only imagine after all those years, having the memories still haunting him enough to make him so angry. For now Chase would worry about Jack, because if he dared think of his family, he might just burst into tears again.

…

Dashi arrived at Jack´s house at around 9 pm. He was allowed in and the first thing he did was embrace his brother, his look angry yet sad. He had brought Ming with him, afraid of leaving the child with his angry father while their mother was on a business trip she would arrive from the next day. Chase felt relieved when he saw little Ming and she hugged him and started crying. Mrs. Spicer was incredibly calm with this all. She allowed Dashi and Ming to stay in the guest rooms which had one queen sized bed and they could rest calmly. Since she had already agreed for the other kids to stay they once more put up the air mattresses in the living room and they were able to sleep there calmly. Jack took some time to get back from the basement, but when he did he froze, looking at Dashi with a scared look. 

“Dashi…” He began,

“Don´t worry Jack,” he said with a reassuring smile, “I promise you I´m on your side.” Jack sighed,

“I´m sorry for everything… I just…” he began,

“No, please Jack, you and Chase did nothing wrong. This is just something we need to work out, but please, don´t worry. Just…” he thought of what he would say next, “Just be there for him.” 

Jack nodded and Dashi gave him a tight hug. Ming was already in bed by that time and Jack simply walked over and said goodnight to all his friends, and thank you for all their support. He then proceeded to walk upstairs and to his room. As soon as he got there he saw Chase sitting on his bed with some of his larger pajamas on and a pensive look. The moment the red head walked in the older boy looked up at him,

“Jack,” he said, visibly relaxing,

“Chase, I thought you were going to sleep in the same room as Dashi?” he said,

“No, Ming is with him,”

“She´s here?”

“Dashi refused to let her stay with our father,” Chase murmured,

“I think that’s a good idea,” Jack answered.

“But I could leave if you don´t want me here,”

“No, does my mom know?”

“Yes, she suggested it in the first place,”

“Then she knows what she´s doing,” Jack replied, walking over to his closet and taking his pajamas out. He changed as Chase simply thought and kept to himself. There was something about their silence that was somehow comfortable. It was as if they knew that simply being with each other was enough, that words didn’t have to be said. 

“Are you ready to sleep?” Jack asked,

“Yes, I´m actually very eager to have this day over with…” Chase sighed. Jack nodded and flicked the lights off. They both climbed into Jack´s bed and even without saying anything they pulled each other close and held on. Chase´s arms wrapped around the small of Jack´s back, while Jack held Chase´s head into his own chest, his nose buried in the dark locks of hair. He traced his fingers across Chase´s jawline and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I love you,” Chase said suddenly. Jack froze, his brain processing those words. “And I probably should have told you sooner, but it´s true and you should know it,” he finished. Jack felt tears swell up in his eyes and he held Chase closer as he tried to muffle the sound of his suddenly erratic breathing. Chase noticed immediately and he looked up at Jack,

“No, don´t, please” Chase said, his hands going up to hold Jack´s face and his thumbs wiping away the tears.

“I love you too, Chase,” Jack said, “So much,” Chase smiled at this and he kissed Jack. They kissed for a few minutes, their hands simply hugging and caressing each other until they broke the kiss and snuggled closely. Chase didn´t think it would be possible that day, but in Jack´s arms, he slept like a baby.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to fix what was broken.

Chase didn´t want to get out of bed the next day. No, that was an understatement, he wasn´t going to let anything short from an apocalypse get him out of bed the next day. He was tired and really quite depressed, and in addition he was resting in Jack´s arm in what was possibly the most comfortable position he had ever slept in. Add to that the fact that he had a wonderful dose of Jack´s aroma from where he was positioned underneath Jack´s chin, as well as a pretty admirable view of the younger boy´s pale and lean chest that had shown during the night when his shirt´s neckline got pulled down by accident when he stretched. All in all, he was comfortable, depressed, and all in all just not wanting to move a muscle. Perhaps he would have succeeded if Omi hadn´t burst into the room and startled Jack to the point in which he screeched and sat up while clutching Chase´s head in somewhat of a death-lock.

“Good morning Jack! I have come to inform you…” he stopped there when he saw both boys in the same bed hugging each other (even though it was more of Jack strangling Chase and Chase caught in his arms) and looking startled and surprised. “… why are you in the same bed?”

“Omi, partner! I thought I told you to knock… oh…” Clay said as he entered, turning red when he saw the pair as well, “Did we interrupt something?”

“If by something you mean our best hours of sleep, then yes,” Chase deadpanned, his face somewhere between extremely annoyed and not yet awake. 

“Well, you two need to get out of bed, breakfast is ready and Debra doesn´t want it to get cold sittin for both of you.” Clay said. There was a moment of silence while Jack processed what the blonde had said. Chase gave Clay the most unamused look he could muster before he groaned and wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling him down with a squeak from the red head and then yanking the covers over their heads.

“Chase… you have to get out of there sometime,” Clay said. 

“Watch me NOT.” Chase growled from beneath the covers. 

“Don´t worry Clay! I got this. Just, go downstairs, we´ll be there soon.” Jack called, his voice muffled as well. Omi gave Clay a confused look and the taller boy just shrugged. They closed the door and walked downstairs to eat.  
Jack sighed underneath the covers and looked at Chase, the Chinese boy had his eyes closed and this time held the albino close to his chest and tucked under his chin.

“We have to get up,” Jack said,

“Why…”

“We need to clear up this mess, that and my mom will be furious if that breakfast gets cold.” Jack said, wiggling out of Chase´s arms just enough to be face to face with him. “I don´t want to either, I mean, it´s not every day that I find myself waking up in the arms of a sexy martial arts prodigy… but we should get up.” Jack said,

“Kiss me and I might do it,” Chase murmured, nuzzling the younger boy´s cheek lovingly. 

“Oh, so you want some encouragement?” Jack asked,

“Yes…” he replied. Jack rolled his eyes,

“Alright fine,” he conceded, “Let´s get out of bed, brush our teeth to make sure we don´t have horrible morning breath, and then kiss.” Chase sighed but agreed. 

After about five minutes in the bathroom (about four of those five dedicated to encouragement) they were able to get dressed and go downstairs to eat. Mrs. Spicer didn´t mention anything about them being late but gave Jack a knowing look which made him sigh and apologize for being tardy to eat. Ming was incredibly exited to see Jack, running up to him and telling him how maybe they could play videogames later. Jack smiled but that was only on the outside, because deep inside he knew that he would probably never be able to play with her ever again. After a while Dashi offered to take Ming on a walk and she conceded, allowing Mrs. Spicer and all the rest of the kids alone.

“Alright, we need to talk about this.” She said suddenly. Everyone looked at her with curious eyes,

“What?” Jack asked,

“Chase, I´m sorry to have to bring this up again so shortly after it happened. But truly your father abused of you physically and I know you really can´t do anything about that on your own, but you have us on your side now and as powerful as your dad is I assure you we can counter it and double it if needed.” She said simply, her eyes serious and grave. 

“But I need you to promise me you won´t falter when we see him. I don´t want to go through a trial with your father, God knows I´ve had enough of those to keep me busy most of Jack´s childhood. So what I am going to offer your father is straight and simple; you get a chance to move out of the house and get all your things at your own pace in less than a week, you will be allowed to see your family members as long as they want to see you, and you will not get erased from his Will.” She said simply. “Either that or he gets sued by me for child abuse; I have a degree in child psychology and worked part time at the Children´s hospital so I have more than one reason to do so.”  
Chase was silent, his eyes wide in amazement of what Debra had just said. Jack looked at him with a worried look, but soon enough Chase´s face returned to a very serious expression,

“I like this plan, Mrs. Spicer, and I will do everything in my power to help it happen.” He stated. Mrs. Spicer smiled and nodded in agreement,

“Alright, then, if you kids want to come along you may do so but you will remain outside for moral support.” She explained. “Alright, I think it´s time I go meet the Young family.”

…

Chase felt as if he was going to throw up as they pulled into his house´s driveway. He had driven there with Ming and Dashi, and Ming was explained that she should go to her room as soon as they got into the house. Mrs. Spicer and Jack had arrived closely behind. Clay, Omi, Jermaine and Ping Pong were also in her car but she told them to wait outside and to come in if they hollered. She told the same to Tomoko, Kimiko, Rai and Jean Paul that were in Jean Paul´s car. They all sat outside with their fingers crossed and expectant looks as the three Youngs and the two Spicers opened the door and entered the large house.

“Father,” Dashi called casually, he let Ming inside, told her to be a good girl, and the little child ran to her room immediately. There was a shuffle and a “one moment” from the kitchen that made Chase pale, but he stood his ground. Dashi was in front of all of them, closely followed by Chase and Jack and Debra right behind them. A few moments later their father entered the room, his face tired and worn out, but the moment he locked eyes with Chase, his expression turned to anger.

“You dare show your face in this house,” he growled. Dashi narrowed his eyes at his father and Chase kept his head high. “Get out before I…”

“There will be no fights,” Dashi interrupted. “We must merely talk.” 

“About what? About what a disgrace he is to the family? About him abusing of our kindness of letting him live with us, raising him, just so he can run out lose and sleep with MEN?” the father yelled. Chase was about to answer to that but a flash of red to his left changed that.

“Don´t you dare say that about him.” Jack growled, his red eyes burning with anger yet his expression calm and controlled, “He´s only ever been with me, don´t you dare imply he´s just with men for the lust of it.” Chase´s father looked at Jack, the pieces clicking into place,

“You,” he said, “Everything started going bad when you showed up!” 

“Father, I beg of you, let´s sit and talk.” Dashi tried once more.

“Don´t speak back to me!” he yelled at Dashi. “You are my eldest son! Show some respect to me and don´t lower yourself to the level of these vermin.” 

“I think I have heard enough,” Debra said suddenly, walking forward from where she stood behind the boys, “Good evening Mr. Young, my name is Debra Spicer, Jack´s mother, very pleased to meet you.” She said simply, flashing her bright white smile. Mr. Young seemed taken aback by how polite and fresh Mrs. Spicer greeted him; almost a bit frightened. “I am here to speak to you about an interesting event that happened yesterday in my household. My son had a few friends over and in the mist of this social gathering your son, Chase, arrive covered in blood to my house with a broken nose. I allowed him in and treated his wounds and decided not to take him to the police station to accuse his dear father, you, for child abuse, because really, it is still child abuse since he´s just seventeen years old.” She spoke clearly and with a tiny edge of aggressiveness that only Jack and Mr. Young were able to identify. 

“So, as I just mentioned, I decided against doing such a thing. Why would I do that? Am I not a sensible mother that just wants the best for her son and his partner? Yes, I am a sensible mother, but I´ve also been a woman that´s been in one too many law suits. And I know that the last thing you want is for me to sue you for what you´ve done to this boy.” She explained, her smile still bright and white and spotless, not a single strain to show it. “So how about we make a bargain; you let your boy move out with all his things in less than a week, you let him see his siblings any time he wants, and you keep his name on your Will, and in exchange, I won´t sue you.” She finished. There was a tense silence as Mr. Young stared at Mrs. Spicer in disbelief. 

“Who do you think you are? Do you have any idea who I am?” He growled at her, his words dripping with poison. “Do you know the company I represent? I could have you in jail for the rest of your life within a week!” he growled. 

“And I could have you doing the same and paying me your whole paycheck for the rest of your life in two days.” She said simply. Jack hadn´t seen his mother like this before, he had always known she had a thing for being scary as shit when she wanted something but he never knew she looked so COOL doing it.

“Listen up Mr. Young, you and your “big” company has nothing on Spicer Enterprize. While you think you´re the big kids in China, we´re the grown ups in the world. We could shut you down, buy you off or ruin you within a month if we wanted to. And yes, it´s true that I divorced my husband, but let me ask you something Mr. Spicer, who do you think is the one in charge of the company, Mr. Spicer or me?” she asked.

“Your husband,” he immediately answered. Her smile widened as she leaned forward just a bit, intimidating the taller man.

“Wrong, Jack´s father married into my wealth and company when we were younger. He thought he could get away with having a mistress but I made sure to destroy him and his wealth before he lay a single finger on me or Jack or the company again. So let me tell you something you chauvinistic sadist, you better be careful because if there´s something more dangerous than an angry rich business man, it´s a DIVORCED filthy rich business woman.” She hissed between her smile. Mr. Young was pale now, his body in shock as this woman destroyed his ego piece by piece. 

“What on earth is going on?” a female voice interrupted. Everyone turned to see Mrs. Young standing at the kitchen door with a confused expression. “Honey what did you do this time? Who is this lady?” 

“Mrs. Spicer, nice to meet you, you must be Mrs. Young,” Jack´s mother said sweetly.

“Don´t sweet talk me, Mrs. Spicer, I heard everything you´ve just said.” Mrs. Young said coldly. 

“Oh believe me, I wasn´t sweet talking you,” Debra answered. 

“What is this situation, I walk into my home after a long business trip to find my children gone and my husband enraged for a reason he won´t tell.” She counters. Debra looked at Mr. Young,

"He hasn`t told you then?" Mrs. Spicer asked casually.

“Haven´t told me… what?” Mrs. Young asked.

“She doesn´t need to know.” Mr. Young hissed,

“Really? Doesn´t it involve one of her children?”

“It doesn´t! It involves Chase!” he growled. Mrs. Spicer straightened up at this comment, startled by until the pieces clicked.

“Oh… I see how it is…” she said softly, before looking at Mrs. Young, “Well, since Dashi and Ming are her children and they were quite upset by your actions yesterday, I think you should tell her Mr. Young.” She said simply.

“Fine, if you´re so excited for her to know why don´t you tell her yourself! She´ll agree with me, we´re from the same hometown and were raised together, we agree on everything.” He said, walking over to sit down on a dark green seat, reaching over to the table to grab a crystal glass and chug down what was left from a cup of some kind of drink. He´s not sober, Jack thought.

“Fine then, your husband decided to hit Chase square in the face yesterday, breaking his nose and then kicked him out of the house.” Mrs. Spicer explained quickly. Mrs. Young gave Chase a worried look, “He is alright now, but we thought you should know that.” She relaxed just slightly at those words.

“What did he do to deserve that punishment, knowing my husband it couldn’t have been something small.” She said, her eyes piercing Chase as she spoke.

“Oh, nothing much, he was just dating my son.” Debra said. Mrs. Young froze, her posture stiff as her eyes went to Jack and then back to Chase.

“He´s… gay?”

“Bisexual,” Chase corrected, “I still appreciate women, it just happens to be that I find Jack more attractive and interesting than all the women I know.” Mrs. Young´s eyes widened for a moment, looking how Jack reached forward and intertwined his fingers with Chase´s. 

“You punched your son in the face because he loved a man…” she said coldly, looking at her husband.

“Yes, I did,” he said, looking completely alright with his decision.

“For being with another man, in a committed relationship?” she continued,

“It´s barely committed, he´ll get tired of him eventually…”

“The way you grew tired of me?” There was silence after this. “The same way you became tired of me? Bored? Uninterested? You god damn hypocrite!” she yelled. “You hit your son… no, you hit OUR son because of his love life? Who are you to do that? Some kind of saint? Have you not slept with women in every business trip you´ve ever been on? Have I not put up with it and been at your side every time?!”

“Yingying, please,” Mr. Young tried, calling his wife by her first name,

“Don´t you dare deny me, I knew what you did every time. You can´t say I don´t have proof because Chase is breathing and living proof of what you´ve done and he doesn´t deserve it! He doesn´t deserve to have those accusing glares and I know I´ve done it myself and I regret it deeply. But you, if you think you can touch my SON and get away with it then you are wrong. You can hurt me and break my heart a thousand time but don´t put a single finger on my children!” she screeched. 

Mr. Young stood up at that moment and threw the glass in his hand against the floor, bursting into a thousand pieces as everyone jumped back in horror. Chase didn´t think twice before he dashed across the room and stood in front of his (goodness, would he be allowed to call her this?) mother, arms spread out and chest strong and tall. Just as this happened the door burst open and Clay´s tall and muscular body ran in along with six other teens behind him as they all ran forward and enveloped Jack and his mother and Dashi. 

“I heard a holler,” Clay said quickly, his arms around Jack as he pulled him back against his chest and stood between him and Mr. Young. There was a tense silence as Dashi wiggled out of the large group and ran over to stand with Chase. 

“You can´t hurt us,” Chase growled, “I refused to fight you yesterday because Ming was there and because I would never hurt my own father. But to defend my mother I will hurt you without thinking twice.” Mr. Young looked up at his sons and his wife, his look so exhausted and pained that Chase almost felt sorry. 

“Go do what you want, you don´t have to move out… and I won´t take you off the Will… just, let me be for a bit…” he said as he walked away towards his room. The moment he closed the door there was relief in the whole room. Jack sighed and hugged Clay, Kimiko and Omi, thanking them for their help. Debra sighed in relief and thanked the other boys as well. Chase and Dashi embraced their mother,

“I´m sorry I never made you feel loved Chase, I know I´m late but let me make it up to you.” Mrs. Young said, holding Chase closely.

“Yes mother,” Chase said, a smile on his face as he hugged the person he could finally call mom.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation day for Chase!

Chase turned 18 the next week and graduated a few months later. Jack and everyone else was at the ceremony and they cheered loudly when Chase was given his diploma. It was so loud, in fact, that it resulted with a group of security walking over and asking them to be quieter as Dashi cracked up in the teacher´s seats and the Youngs rolled their eyes. Mr. Young had yet to come to terms with Chase´s love life, but he kept to himself, and Chase and Jack were respectful enough not to be touchy when he was around, not even fond looks. Mrs. Young was sitting next to Ming who had also yelled loudly when Chase went up, but she was shushed by her mother quickly afterwards.   
Shadow had decided to show up during graduation and apologize to Chase, saying she never thought it would get that out of hand and that she was just jealous of Jack for being able to be with Chase. Chase said he understood, but that she had to start from fresh, because there was no way to save their previous friendship. This gave her hope, but she smiled and hugged him, wished him luck, and went to see her own family. The after party was quite nice as well, but the best part came afterwards. Jack´s mom allowed Jean Paul to drive her large SUV to fit everyone in the car and drive to their favorite restaurant in town. They had made reservations various weeks before and made sure to get a good table. After they were done with food, the headed to the karaoke. When they mentioned to Chase where they were going they had to drag him there and nearly lost him when he started walking back towards the car when nobody was looking. But eventually they got him there. Everyone was stuffed and laughing and the food had done something weird to Ping Pong so now the boy was jumping and running around like Speedy Gonzalez and he didn´t look like he was going to stop any time soon. They rented a room and got in and Jean Paul called dibs on the first song; then there was a silence and then a very awkward “I´m kidding” which Jack had to translate. But in the end Rai and Kim went up first. They started singing Spice Girls and to everyone´s surprise Rai was kicking ass at Wannabe. 

“Yooo I tell you what I want what I really really want!” he yelled,

“You tell me what you want, what you really really want!” she answered,

“I tell you what I want what I really really want!”

“You tell me what you want, what you really really want!”

“I wanna,”

“Hey!”

“I wanna,”

“Hey!”

“I wanna,”

“Hey!”

“I wanna,”

“Hey!”

“I wanna really really really really diga big pow!” Rai said with incredible accuracy. Rai won that round. Next up was Clay and Omi, who tried a rap song called “Look at me now”.

“Look at me now!” Clay rapped,

“Yeah view me now!” Omi tried,

“Im making paper, look at me now!” Clay answered,

“Look before me now!” Omi yelled.

“Oh my God he`s never going to get it…” Raimundo groaned as he buried his face in his hands. Everyone else was laughing loudly as Omi completely failed, but soon the Busta Rhymes part came in and Clay did so well that when he finished everyone was staring at him with wide eyes.

“What? Can´t a cowboy like rap?” he asked sheepishly. Willow and Ashley and Tomoko then brought Ping Pong up and sang Hit the Road Jack (totally meaning the pun right there).  
Everyone`s eyes went wide when Ping Pong made a deep voice and began singing Ray Charle`s part perfectly. All girls gave Ping Pong a kiss on the cheek which made the young boy bloom red like a rose.

After them Jermaine and Ashley went up and sang a weird song with Will.i.Am and the Pussy Cat Dolls and something about looking at my *bleep* and it don`t give a*bleep* if you`re looking at my *bleep* and something like that, Jack said it was a conveniently censored song. But they nailed it and seemed quite satisfied with the result when they got cheered by everyone... and then Jack ran up to the mike.

“Alright, people, today will mark the day that my gayness reached its max point.” Jack announced. Kimiko´s eyes widened,

“You won´t!” she gasped,

“I will!”

“Oh heavens save us all….” Clay muttered his eyes just as wide.

“Jack! Are you sure you want to do this?” Omi asked,

“Yeah, have mercy! Jean Paul can only take so much before he loses his hearing as well!” Jermaine said, mock-comforting Jean Paul who pretended to look up at Jack in fear. Chase gave Jack a confused look,

“Oh! The horror that this will be!” Ping Pong cried, covering his ears.

“Someone find an escape route now!” Ashley warned,

“Clay, if I don`t make it out of this one promise to tell my dada I love him, alright?” Willow asked with care, the cowboy only nodded with “sad” eyes. Chase looked around in disbelief before looking at his boyfriend,

“I think I just missed out on a very important inside joke,” he murmured.

“Get ready children! Here it comes! I will corrupt your minds with my voice!” Jack announced as he chose “Let it Go” from the karaoke list. Chase´s eyes widened,

“No!” he said, but it was too late, Jack had clicked play and an image of Queen Elsa appeared as she made her way up the snowy mountains, the dramatic piano music playing out loud. Chase stood up as he heard the very corny shimmering sounds started as well and started walking towards the exit door but Jack stood in front of him,

“The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,” he began,

“Jack…” Chase warned,

“Not a foot print to be seen,” Jack continued, brushing his hand in the air and looking around as if looking for foot prints on the floor.

“Don`t make me do this Jack…” Chase said,

“A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like… Im the queen!” Jack sang out with pain, pulling the hand in and clutching his fist against his chest.

“Jack I have a younger sister, you know this is utter torture!” Chase begged,

“The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.” Jack looked at Chase with teary eyes,

“Yo, he isn`t even looking at the lyrics…” Raimundo laughed,

“Couldn`t keep it in, heaven knows I tried.” Jack finished, closing his eyes and looking away from Chase. 

“Stop him now, this is where it gets real!” Jermaine said,

“Don’t let them in, don´t let them see! Be the good boy you always have to be! Conceal don`t feel, don`t let them knoooow!” Jack cried as he ran over and wrapped an arm around Chase,

“Oh Gods…” Chase said, his eyes wide,

“Well now they knooooooooooooooow!!”

“Oh GOD!” Chase said, burying his face in his hands, a smile on his face,

“Here it comes!” Omi yelled, covering his ears,

“Let it go!! Let it go!! Can’t hold it back anymore!! Let it go! Let it go!! Turn away and slam the door!” Jack sang (and he was actually making it sound good!),

“It`s just so corny!” Kimiko wailed,

“I don`t care! What they`re going to say! Let the storm rage on!” Jack sang, then hugging Chase with his free arm and holding the microphone close as the older boy looked up at him with a “seriously?” look… “The cold never bothered me anyway…” and with that the redhead skipped away in a clearly very feminine way. Chase groaned and looked at the other kids, they simply shrugged or giggled. But suddenly, just as Jack was going to start singing again, Chase took the microphone from him and sang.

“It’s funny how some distance, makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me, can’t catch me at all!!” he sang. Jack`s jaw dropped and his eyes widened, everyone else hooted or cheered as the older boy continued, “It`s time to see what I can do! To test the limits and break through! No right no wrong no rules for me! I`m free!!!!!” Chase sang perfectly as Jack ran over and pulled Omi and Clay to their feet and gave them a microphone. 

“Let it go!” They all sang, (horribly out of tune but who the heck even cared?) “Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go! Let it go! You`ll never see me cry!” Kimiko, Tomoko and Raimundo suddenly appeared next to them with another microphone, “Here I stand! And here I`ll stay! Let the storm rage on!” Suddenly there was the instrumental solo and Omi pulled Ping Pong as Clay got Willow. Jermain, Ashley and Jean Paul ran in as well and soon they were all preparing for the upcoming high notes that would deafen them soon. 

“My power flurries through the air into the ground!” They all tried to sing together, “My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!” 

“Oh god this is high!” Jermaine cried. Jean Paul didn`t care, he was singing the whole thing through sign language anyway and he was doing it with some hard core expressivity as well. 

“And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!” they sang.

“My throat!” Raimundo yelled,

“I`m never going back. The past is in the past!” they yelled. “Let it go! Let it go! And I`ll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone!!”

“Here it goes!” Kimiko yelled,

“HERE I STAND!” They all screeched, “IN THE LIGHT OF DAY! Let the storm rage OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!” Suddenly everyone was so off tune and their voices were cracking so much it sounded more like a group of dying animals rather than kids singing. 

“The cold never bothered me anyway…” they all finished. Everyone cheered and tried to hoot with their hurt throats but they were so happy they didn`t even care. That night there was a massive sleep over at Jack`s house. All the girls had their own room and the boys as well, but for the most part they stayed up and watched a horror movie called the “Conjuring”.

“Oh god I hate these movies but I love them!” Jack said, his eyes wide as another creepy part of the movie passed. He was curled against Chase with his arms around the older boy in sheer terror, hiding his face in the black mane of hair whenever something scared him. Really, it wasn`t like anyone else was doing better. Raimundo was actually curled up behind Kimiko, his arms around her and peeking over her shoulder with wide eyes.

“Pfft… this is children`s play compared to Japanese horror movies!” Kimiko teased and Tomoko agreed.

“Be quiet Mrs. My-Country`s-Urban-Legends-are-the-Creepiest-shit-on-earth!” Jack hissed, “This thing is terrifying…”  
Willow and Clay were also hugging and seemed rather terrified as well, Jermaine and Ashley also hugged but they seemed more accustomed to the horror type and not as jumpy. Omi, Ping Pong and Jean Paul on the other hand were quivering messes and were buried in the pillows and blankets, afraid to even look up at the screen. Everyone was incredibly entranced with a particular part of the movie that nobody noticed when Chase silently slipped his hand beneath the back of Jack`s pajama shirt and rubbed the side of his torso, completely getting the redhead`s attention. They didn`t even say anything as they looked at each other, their eyes solely focused on each other even as everyone else stared at the morbid images on the screen. They knew they were in public and that this was probably a bad idea but somehow, Jack couldn`t hear that reasoning as he leaned forward quickly and stole a brief yet solid kiss from Chase. Chase allowed him to back off from the kiss, but even then their eyes were locked together and Chase reached up to trace Jack`s jaw with the tips of his fingers. After that he lowered them and they placed themselves in the same position as before to continue watching the movie.  
An hour and lots of sleeping arrangement later, Jermaine was sharing a mattress with Jean Paul who was hugging him in sheer terror but eventually fell asleep, Clay and Omi and Ping Pong shared another bed, and finally Chase and Jack shared their own. Jack felt his face heat up when Chase`s hands carefully lifted the bottom hem of his shirt and rubbed his pale stomach and sides, enjoying the feeling of Jack`s soft skin. Jack was tired, and so the rubbing really only helped him fall asleep, but that was alright with Chase. He simply hugged the redhead and proceeded to sleep as well.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer has begun.

A week later, Jack`s mom went off on a business trip, but not without giving Jack a “talk”, which Jack dreaded but really, was quite thankful for his mother`s efforts. She told him to be safe and that she knew it probably wouldn`t get that far, but JUST IN CASE, there was protection in the third drawer in the storage closet. Jack gave her a mortified look, to which she answered with, “I said just in case!” but ended up laughing about it anyways.   
That same day, once Jack was sure his mom was on a plane to Moscow, Chase arrived in the evening.

“Hey,” Jack said from the door as the older boy walked in, 

“Hello, my Jack, how are you?” he said with a soft smile. 

“I`m good, thanks,” he said simply. “You?”

“Happy,” he said with a smile. He walked in and they went to Jack`s room where they talked a bit about life.

“And then I told him, ´dude, I really don`t think that`s a mouse.` but of course little chrome dome won`t listen to me and he just puts his little hand into the tree trunk looking for the little rubber ball the creature had stolen and next thing you know the kid is screaming his lungs out in the middle of the park and there`s a squirrel on his hand just biting! Clay then whacks the evil thing away and then Omi literally just passes out in front of us and we have to run to the nearest hospital to make sure he didn`t hyperventilate of shock!” he finishes as he cracks up. Chase at this point barely has tears in his eyes from laughing so hard,

“Oh my goodness, I need to use this against him one day…” Chase coughed as he tried to regain his breath.

“Don`t or he will officially make me his enemy for life.” Jack said with a snort. Both boys finished laughing, both of them siting on the bed and smiling at the story. There was a comfortable silence that followed, both of them lost in their own thoughts until Jack looked up and locked eyes with Chase. The older boy looked at him with calm eyes, scanning every feature of the younger boy`s face.

“You`re beautiful,” he said suddenly, and Jack felt his face blush at those words. He chuckled,

“Thank you,” he said, “You`re gorgeous.” He said as he looked into those amber eyes. Chase leaned in then, capturing Jack`s lips in a light kiss. They kissed slowly and caringly, Jack`s hand reaching up to caress the older boy`s jaw. Chase on his behalf was also calm, reaching over and threading his fingers through bright red hair. Jack felt as something in his stomach started burning, in a nice and warm way but at the same time craving for him to be close to the Chinese teen. He then reached forward, hands shaking lightly, and started unbuttoning the older boy`s black button up shirt. Chase was a bit surprised at his boldness but welcomed it, allowing the black fabric to slide off his broad shoulders as the paler boy slowly pushed it back once the shirt was open. His eyes looked at the older boy`s chest, admiring how well toned and strong he was and how knowing that he was allowed to see and touch him made his heart flutter. Chase then proceeded to reach over and kiss the younger boy`s neck, making him sigh softly. Suddenly, Jack felt how those large and strong hands reached beneath his shirt and started caressing his torso before trailing up along with his shirt. Jack leaned back just a bit so Chase could pull the shirt off his slim body and set it aside. 

They were now shirtless, their eyes looking and their stomachs feeling strange, as well as their hearts beating a little quicker. Chase looked like he was about to say something but Jack leaned forward quickly, kissing him se he pushed him back and leaned over him, his hands reaching down and exploring the strong chest beneath him. Oh how wonderful it felt, just the two of them, just touching softly and kissing to their heart`s content. In the middle of the heat they were feeling Jack noticed Chase`s hands going a bit lower down his back until… 

Jack let out a tiny muffled gasp when Chase`s strong hands groped his butt cheeks mercilessly, yet as soon as he let his lips part he felt Chase`s warm tongue slide right in. Jack thanked all the superior forces that he had kissed Kimiko before, because or else he might have done something really stupid at that moment. Luckily he managed to keep his head in place and kiss back, allowing their tongues to meet and for their bodies to melt against each other. Jack had almost forgotten about Chase`s hands on his butt when suddenly the older boy pulled Jack`s hips down against his and grinded! Jack gasped as he felt a certain SOMETHING in Chase`s pants rub with the certain SOMETHING in his own. His face was suddenly the color of his hair, he was sure of it. 

“Oh…” Jack said, separating himself from Chase, “Um… I see you have… a… problem down there…” he said, his voice becoming shaky. Chase looked up at him with calm eyes,

“Yes, so do you.” He answered in a husky voice. Jack looked at Chase with a confused look when suddenly,

“Chase, can I talk with you about something?” Jack asked, curiously,

“Now?” Chase asked,

“Yeah, now,” he said. The older boy sat up, letting Jack sit in the space between his legs so that his legs lay over his and they could sit facing each other. 

“What`s on your mind, Jack,” Chase asked, his fingers rubbing Jack`s arms as he looked at him intently,

“It`s just… I`ve given this some thought, and by this I mean the more… intimate side of our relationship… and I mean, I really want to do things with you and have these moments but I noticed we`re kind of moving in that direction pretty quickly…”

“Is it too fast?” Chase asked, worried,

“No! No, not at all, if anything it`s a very good speed but I mean… I know how two men usually do it and… as much as I love you… I`m not sure if I`m ready to have your willy in my bum, if so to say…” he said quietly. Chase`s eyes widened at those words and he noted how embarrassed Jack`s expression became when he finished his sentence. Chase chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Jack`s forehead.

“That`s alright, Jack,” he said simply, “I don`t have to put my “willy” in your “bum” if you don`t want me to. There`s many other ways to make love that isn`t penetration. If you don`t feel comfortable now, that`s alright,” he then moved to kiss his cheeks, “if you don`t feel comfortable in two years, its still ok,” he then kissed his nose, “If you never feel like you want to do it, it`s also alright.” He finished as he kissed Jack`s lips. “I just want you to be happy, Jack, the simple fact that you want to be intimate with me is already an honor for me.” 

Jack looked at Chase with wide eyes, and then he smiled, 

“Thank you so much, Chase,” he whispered as he joined their lips together once more. They leaned over and kissed once more on the soft mattress beneath them. They did nothing more that evening other than kiss and hug in their shirtless state, and for both of them, that was more than enough… even if there might have been one or two times when they grinded… but just a litte.


End file.
